


Is Peter Stark A Thing?

by DestinyForestWarrior



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dad Avengers, Dun know her, Everyone Is Alive, Father-Son Relationship, Infinity war?, Iron Family, Multi, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Peter Parker is Precious, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Somehow a plot was made, The Avengers trying to figure out the mystery that is Peter, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony doesn't realise he is a dad, Tony is joining Clint and Scott, Who is she?, actual intern peter, endgame? - Freeform, more relationships will be added as chapters come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20746769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyForestWarrior/pseuds/DestinyForestWarrior
Summary: A typical story of the Avengers thinking that Peter Parker is actually Peter Stark (or considering it) and not actually realising he is the spider themed vigilante.A collection of chapters of each of the Avengers (and Guardians and others) seeing the interactions between Peter and Tony and not believing the whole internship deal at all. Slightly crack but taken seriously I guess. (I'll try and keep the chapters in chronological order unless stated)





	1. Scott

Scott wasn’t one to focus on relationships of the other Avengers. He was there to train alongside them as the Accords were amended and all the rogues could return home once more.

He didn’t argue too much with the regime. He liked to focus and his hand-to-hand combat had dramatically increased to the point he felt more confident in his abilities. Scott tried to ignore the fact that he was still bested by the spider brat (Spider-Man) but noticed that the Spider could take on Captain America with ease.

So he wasn’t too upset about it.

Scott had pushed thoughts about aside Spider-Man for the time being. He was elusive and rarely seen at the compound or tower really. While they were all curious about the vigilante they agreed to not look into the guy and respected his privacy as he respected theirs. It was courteous as the guy never seemed to question them despite the curiosity and questions they knew he had for them.

Scott admired the vigilante because of that.

Not everyone could keep to that level of dedication of secrecy about their identity either.

Scott was walking down one of the many corridors of the Compound before turning the corner and running into another body.

Scott stumbled slightly and shook his head. “Sorry, sorry. I should’ve been paying attention.” He looked over at the person who he ran into and was taken aback by the sight of a teenager in front of him. The teen’s wide brown eyes reminded him so much of Tony Stark that it was almost even more surprising. “Oh…Um…”

“No, it’s alright, sir.” The teenager spoke up, a flush settling on his neck. “I shouldn’t been paying attention more so as well. I was just messaging one of the other Stark Industries interns over the project we’re working on.” He finished though he sounded breathless and Scott wondered how he managed to even breathe through that ramble. “You’re Ant-Man.” He managed to gasp out.

Scott’s mind focused on one point (though he felt pride bubble up in his chest that the kid knew who he was) and tilted his head out of curiosity. “You’re an intern? You look…” He paused and studied the kid. He knew he was a teenager and because of his own child he knew that the teenager was more adult than kid. “You look like you’re fifteen. Doesn’t Stark Industries only accept college students or are you actually in college?”

The teenager paused and shook himself out of his shocked stupor. “Uh…I’m sixteen actually. Still in high school even though I could be in college.” He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck as the colour crept up his neck and to his cheeks and ears. Seems like his intelligence is something he doesn't like to brag about - nice. “I actually got the internship out of sheer luck. Stark Industries found me, took an interest in me and Mr Stark sort me out personally. About a year ago now.”

“Ah.” Scott nodded. During the time the Avengers were broken up, no wonder they hadn't heard about him yet.

The teenager shifted on his feet before blurting out. “I’m Peter Parker, sir. I’m still sorry about running into you. Really, I’m usually a lot more focused on my surroundings than that.”

“It’s alright, Peter.” Scott grinned. “Scott Lang, Ant-Man as you seem to know.”

“Of course I know.”

Scott blinked in shock before Peter blushed and ducked his head. “Okay.” He laughed loudly. “Anyway, what are you doing here, kid?”

Peter looked startled as he looked around. “Oh. I was just getting some food before going to meet a few interns in one of the labs.” He grinned brightly up at Scott before looking down at his phone and letting out a yelp. “Shit! I’m late!”

He shot another smile at Scott before rushing past him. “See ya, Mr Lang! Sorry but I really gotta go.”

Scott didn’t even get the chance to say ‘bye’ before Peter had disappeared down the hallways. He watched him go and felt like there was a niggling feeling in his mind about Peter.

Did he recognise him from somewhere?

That voice was familiar.

He shook his head.

Nah. He was probably just imagining it. Scott didn’t know many teenagers after all and therefore he could just be lumping voices together.

So, Scott had forgotten all about the mysterious intern.

That was until he saw Tony talking with said intern. Both seemed very ingrained with a conversation that was hushed though it looked as though the kid was on the verge of chatting loudly and excitedly. He waved his hands around, gestures that meant nothing to Scott but seemed to be something Tony understood with ease.

Scott never took Tony Stark as a guy to interact with people, let alone teenagers.

Let alone look very invested in whatever Peter was saying.

It was intriguing and Scott wanted to observe for a little longer but he needed to speak to Tony about a few things. That meant he should probably interrupt this conversation. A part of his mind whispered at him to not interrupt and that it wasn’t all that important anyway.

“Tony!” He called out to him and drawing the attention of both people, they turned their heads towards him. Words died on Peter’s tongue as he shut his mouth.

“Ah, Lang.” Tony nodded. “Have you met my intern?”

“Your intern?” Scott asked as he eyed the teenager. _Since when did Tony have interns as teenagers? Was Peter that smart?_

“Not really my intern, but my favourite.” Tony explained but that still made little sense to Scott.

Peter rolled his eyes. “You’re just saying that, Mr Stark.” He broke out into a bright grin. “I’ve met Mr Lang though! A few days ago actually.”

“Really? You never mentioned that.” Tony said and Scott was wondering if he was talking to him or Peter. Or both. It could likely be both.

“You never asked.” Peter shrugged with a teasing grin. 

Tony shot him a look. “You’re a brat.”

“As you’ve said on numerous occasions, sir.”

Tony was about to say something when Scott piped up, though seeing Tony interact with a teenager was a unique experience. “I didn’t know you accepted teenagers.”

Tony glanced at Scott and then turned to Peter. The teenager looked between the two adults and then waved his hand before turning away and heading down the corridor. Whether that was because he didn’t want to overhear the conversation or knew that he wasn’t part of it, Scott wasn’t too sure.

Once he was turned down another corridor, Tony turned back to Scott. “You’re right. We don’t typically hire high schoolers as interns. But he impressed a shit ton of people at Stark Industries.”

“Did he? Has intelligence to keep up with everyone here then.” Scott’s comment wasn’t a question as he imagined just how intelligent Peter had to be.

“More.” Tony sounded proud and if Scott didn’t know any better he’d say he sounded like a dad boasting about their kid’s accomplishments. “Seriously, he has intelligence to keep pace with me and even then he has the ability of coming up with new ideas and processes that I never even thought of.”

_Nope._ Scott thought to himself as he heard Tony explain where they found Peter. _Definitely sounds like a father._

He would know.

It wasn’t unusual for Scott to be proud of Cassie and what she has done. His daughter was intelligent and quick witted for an eleven-year-old. She managed to keep Scott on his toes.

Tony paused in his rambling and that was when Scott realised they were making their way towards the Avengers area. An area that couldn’t be accessed from anyone who wasn’t an Avenger or someone that they worked alongside. So reasonably, Spider-Man could theoretically be allowed in.

Scott wasn’t sure if he should ask about the guy or if he was an off-topic conversation.

“So, what is it that you wanted to speak to me about?”

“Oh. I actually forgot.” Scott said with a weak smile.

He will admit that he got distracted by Tony talking with Peter. He just hoped that someone else could inform Tony as to why Scott went to go and get him.

Before the run in with Peter Parker.

Parker. Scott paused and fell behind Tony. Parker, not Stark.

So why did Peter Stark feel much more accurate?


	2. HOPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spidey shows up and Hope meets Peter.
> 
> Also Cassie because I'm a sucker for babysitter! Peter with the Barton and Lang kids man

Hope had been driving the car to the compound with Scott and Cassie when the first mention of Peter Parker was brought up in conversation. Scott had mentioned him to Cassie who had been pouty and upset about potentially not being with another child her age.

Which had been odd since she had said she didn’t want to hang out with any of her friends that week. A fight had broken out within the group and Cassie wasn’t too happy with them. That’s the reason why Hope and Scott asked Maggie if they could take Cassie with them.

“You know, I don’t think you’ll be alone there as the only child.” Scott said, glancing back towards Cassie who was staring out the window.

Cassie glanced towards her dad and looked sceptical. Hope didn’t blame her. It was no secret that Tony didn’t like kids and only tolerated them as long as he wasn’t in charge of them for an extended period of time.

“How so?” She asked and Hope could hear the faintest sound of hope (ha – the pun was not lost on her) in her voice.

“Tony has a teenage intern and I asked if he could come by. Tony said he’d see what he could do.” Scott said casually.

Teenage intern?

Hope raised a brow. “Oh? Who is it? I didn’t know Stark Industries hired teenage interns, only college students and even then it’s not always the case. Also, Tony now?”

Scott nodded. “His name is Peter Parker. Apparently he won over Stark Industries with his intelligence and he is somewhat close to Tony actually.” He laughed. “Though I’m not sure if Peter will be there but he might be.”

“How come?”

“He has school and may not be able to come by. Tony said he’d try and make it but no promises. Which is fine.”

Cassie huffed and folded her arms. “You got my hopes up and then you crushed them. How could you have forsaken me father?”

Scott sent a look to Hope. She knew what that look said, ‘do you understand her?’ and she shook her head in response. He groaned and rolled his eyes at Cassie’s exaggeration and comments. It was just something Cassie did, just like every kid started to do at her age. It was normal.

“You are only eleven. You’re too young to be acting like a teenager.” Scott said.

“Who said?”

“The teenage code. You have to be thirteen before you can act like one.”

Cassie made a face and Hope could only laugh at the two of them. Cassie was a relief from Hope’s chaotic life and someone that Hope truly loved. She was thankful Maggie and Jim had allowed her to also take care of Cassie whenever they couldn’t.

“It’s a stupid code.”

“Well I have no control over it.”

Hope snickered. “Are you suggesting that you were a saint as a teenager, Scott?”

“Not at all.”

Their conversation drew back towards Cassie’s schoolwork which she was all too happy to gush about. Boasting about what she managed to do when Hope asked for clarification. Hope hadn’t even realised they were at the compound until they had pulled up in the garage that opened automatically for the car.

As they got out the car, Cassie’s eyes widened and stared at the building in awe. Her gasp caused Scott to smile and chuckle to himself as he grinned at Hope. Hope rolled her eyes and playfully shoved his shoulder causing him to laugh louder.

“Spider-Man!”

Cassie’s screech of excitement caused Hope and Scott to snap their heads around, their eyes drifting towards the ceiling. Hope didn’t know why she instinctively looked up but the few times she worked alongside Spider-Man she knew that the guy enjoyed being up high because he could watch.

There he was.

On the rafters, perched like a bird of prey waiting for their next meal.

Hope found herself raising an eyebrow as the eyes on the mask widened in surprise. He laughed, the sound echoing down to them, before he leapt off the rafters and landed in front of them. Straightening out as he grinned at them, or at least Hope thought he was.

“Hey! Tony said you’d be coming over today!”

“You’re Spider-Man!” Cassie cried as she leaped forward before Scott or Hope could move.

Spider-Man chuckled. “Yeah, I am. And who are you little lady?”

“Cassie!” Spider-Man tilted his head and glanced up at Hope and Scott. “I’m Cassie Lang!”

“Lang, ah. That’s a name that rings a bell.” Spider-Man nodded and greeted Scott and Hope. “Wasp, Ant-Man, Tony didn’t ask me to escort you to the living area but I can.”

“You can access it?” Scott asked and Spider-Man scoffed though it was playful.

“Of course. I am not an Avenger but I work alongside you guys. Plus I’ve been here for far longer than you guys.” Spider-Man said and then caught himself. “Sorry, that was rude.”

“It was fair.” Scott said and then waved his hand. “I can take Hope and Cassie, don’t worry about it, Spider.”

Spider-Man nodded and grinned at Cassie before running and leaping at the wall. Sticking to the side, the vigilante scaled the wall with ease and swung himself over the side. Climbing through one of the small escapes that littered the ceiling.

He was soon gone.

Hope turned to Scott. “Did you know he was going to be here?”

“Nope.” Scott shook his head. “Come on though, best to show you around the building.”

Hope had not forgotten about Spider-Man but it ended up slipping her mind when she was in the living room of the Avengers area. Cassie was being shown around some of the other areas by Scott who also just wanted to spend some time with his daughter. Hope said she had wanted to relax after the almost two hour long drive up to the compound.

She was flipping through one of the books when Tony had entered the room.

“Hello, Tony.” She smiled at him and the look was returned. That surprised her. Tony wasn’t one to express his care for others with smiles and resorted to showing it through his actions though many didn’t seem to recognise it.

“Hello, van Dyne. Enjoying your moment of relaxation?” He poured himself a drink and Hope glanced over the chair to see that instead of it being alcohol it was juice.

She raised her eyebrows in confusion and surprise.

Hope didn’t even know that Tony enjoyed juice. Especially apple juice, Hope preferred orange juice but she wasn’t going to say anything. She nodded, remembering that Tony did indeed ask her a question. “Yeah. This place is really nice. Where is everyone else?”

“Out. I didn’t really want to overwhelm Cassie.” Tony explained. “Spider-Man was here but he left a little earlier with Happy. I don’t trust him to get home on his own.”

“Ah.” Hope nodded. “I’d like to work alongside him more often, or practise training with him. You know, see if I can help adjust any of his training styles. Plus, he’d need more experience and training.”

“I know, and he’s agreed to it.” Tony said just as the door opened.

Hope snapped her eyes towards it, not really sure as to why Scott and Cassie were back already. Except it wasn’t either of them. A male teenager burst through the door and with a dramatic wail, he flopped directly onto the couch. Hope jerked back in surprise but Tony looked unfazed as ever. He just stared at the teen with an almost amused expression.

“What’s up with you now kid?” Tony asked as he stepped towards the couch to look down at him. “You’re unusually dramatic when we have guests over.”

The teen waved his hand and his response was muffled into the pillow. Hope didn’t know what he said but Tony seemed to understand it as he only chuckled and then ruffled his hair. She stared at the action and how domestic the action was. Hope knew that action because Scott often acted the same way with Cassie.

Tony pushed his hair back and tapped his shoulder. “Best you introduce yourself, kiddo. The Wasp is known for her stinging words and strikes.”

Hope gave him a deadpanned look as the teenager pushed himself up from the couch cushions. His eyes snapped towards Hope and he let out a loud squeak. Pushing himself backwards until he was seated properly, though his composure was ruined by the ruffled clothes, the mused-up hair and wide eyes.

Hope smiled at the kid. “Hello, I’m Hope van Dyne.”

“You’re the Wasp.” He gasped out, eyes changing from nervousness to awe. “You’re amazing! Like, you have wings and you can also change size like Ant-Man can but like you’re so much cooler because of the wings. Like having the ability to fly is so cool and I can’t believe people sometimes gloss over you but that could be because they don’t want to get their ass kicked.”

Tony sighed. “You are going to be breathless, kid. There’s a thing called breathing.”

“It’s fine, Tony.” Hope said with a laugh.

“Shit, I uh, I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Peter Parker. Tony’s intern.” Peter stammered.

“Oh yeah. Scott mentioned you to me on the drive here.”

Peter seemed to brighten up and then ducked his head out of sheer embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his head as he let out a nervous chuckle. Hope could see his ears grow red from embarrassment as well and she found the sight really endearing.

“Hope! Hope! Hope! You wouldn’t believe where my daddy showed me!”

The door opened this time to reveal Scott and Cassie. The two of them entered the room and Scott grinned at Peter when the teenager looked over at him. Cassie just stared at him in plain confusion as she tilted her head, trying to figure out who he wad before her mind caught up to her.

“You must be Peter! My daddy told me about you!” Cassie cried as she bounded towards him. Peter seemed to jerk back in shock as Cassie reached him. “But I wasn’t sure if you’d be here today.”

“Yeah.” Peter nodded. “I wasn’t too sure if I was going to be here either. So, you must be the elusive Cassie that I’ve heard from Mr Stark.”

“That’s me!”

“Pete, why don’t you take her out of the room. I want to speak to the insects for a bit okay.” Tony said. “Plus, it would be interesting to see if she can beat you at any video games.”

Peter made a face but Cassie let out an excited squeal at the idea of playing video games. She bounced on the balls of her feet and pretty much dragged Peter from the room. The teenager out a groan but he didn’t put up any fight as he willingly was dragged after Cassie. They only heard him tell her which way they should go so she wasn’t wandering aimlessly around.

Scott tilted his head as a look of confusion settled on his face. “I just thought he was an intern.”

“He’s my favourite intern.” Tony said but then sighed. “Don’t tell anyone but he is actually someone who knows Spider-Man well. He works on a few of the Avengers gear as well in case you were curious. He has many ideas for improvements and I’m not one to hinder growth.”

Hope pursed her lips at Tony’s voice.

The way he spoke was very reminiscent of the way Scott would talk about Cassie. It was almost uncanny. The resemblance was striking.

“So, he stays here from time to time.” Tony carried on and Hope realised she had actually zoned out during his explanation.

“So he lives here part time?” Hope asked before Scott could say anything else.

“You can say that.” Tony said though he seemed oblivious to Hope and Scott’s thoughts.

Hope turned her gaze towards Scott who seemed to give her a look. She could read it perfectly and Hope had to agree. It was odd for Tony to be so attached to Peter though he seemed like a lovely teen.

Just because he’s apparently an intern and his last name is Parker doesn’t mean that he isn’t Tony’s kid. Right?


	3. CLINT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so longgggg but I have it up now, don't take this too seriously, the fic is still crack. There is a hint towards who the next chapter follows.

Clint hadn’t really been to the compound since he was allowed back at home. Though he could, he enjoyed the time he could spend with his family and especially his kids. Yet he knew nothing could make up for up and leaving his family after he said he was retiring.

Well now he was officially retired.

However, about a week ago he got a message from Stark asking if he wanted to come by the compound with his family. Saying how Scott and his daughter would be present that day along with his intern that he was being awfully vague about. Talking about how the kid needed to get away from the bustling city and actually focus on his homework.

When Clint brought this up to Laura as he wanted her to come along, Laura had said that she did consider Tony as the father type.

That made no sense to Clint.

He knew the guy and knew that he absolutely disliked kids but perhaps Laura was right. Clint and Tony never really got along but Laura liked him and he was friendly with the Barton kids when Clint was locked up for that brief time. Perhaps Laura just knew his teammate better than he did.

Clint refused to acknowledge that hurt. It didn’t matter though.

He could work on fixing that. Improving their relationship.

Especially with the knowledge that Tony was close with a teenager. That Scott also heavily implied is his son.

Who they never knew about.

It’s Tony Stark. He wouldn’t be able to hide a child unless he never knew about the kid. Perhaps he found out about the kid during the Accords ordeal and therefore also wanted to keep them away from each other. Which honestly was fair.

Clint sighed softly as he watched his kids chat with each other about the compound. Laura was on the phone with her sister about something or other.

He could see why Tony didn’t want them to meet the kid. They all left him and therefore it could really shock the poor kid if he knew them and suddenly didn’t.

“Look!” Cooper cried as he looked out the window. “Is that the compound?!”

Clint turned his head to look out the window of the jet. His heart felt lighter and simultaneously heavier. It was. The building still gleamed brightly in the sunlight, shining as though it hadn’t been tainted by the Avengers mishaps. That it was a second home.

It was meant to be a second home at least.

_We still have a living area here but do we really deserve such treatment?_

“Of course it is.” Lila snapped. “Where else are we? Willy Wonka’s Chocolate Factory?”

“Dunno, seems like a cool place to go. Can you imagine all the candy within the building?” Cooper sounded as though he was currently having a daydream about exploring the Chocolate Factory. Clint didn’t blame his son. He was all for a lovely candy factory experience.

“Of course you only focus on the candy aspect.” Lila muttered and rolled her eyes at her brother.

As the jet landed in the hanger, Clint looked out the window and paused. He stared at the fathered crowd to see a teenager standing with Tony, staring at the jet and looking conflicted and unsure of his presence. Clint wondered if this was actually the teenager. He figured it would have to be as the only other kid is Scott’s daughter.

“Of course I did.” Cooper stuck his tongue out at her.

Laura chuckled. “I wonder where they got their immaturity from, hm?” She looked amused at Clint who huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Are you implying that I made our children amazing? If so, thank you for the lovely compliment, love.” Clint teased as he threw his arm around her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her cheek. She chuckled and Clint could also hear the disgusted noises that their kids let out.

“Barton.”

“Stark.”

Clint and Laura stepped off of the jet with their kids walking behind them. Cooper was carrying Nathaniel and Lila ran forward to Cassie (Clint does recall her name) and gush about something or other. The teenager eyed Lila and then looked at Cooper with an intrigued look. Cooper adjusted Nathaniel and the teen’s eyes softened and stepped towards them.

“Hey there, you good?” He asked.

Cooper pursed his lips and then glanced towards his parents before nodding. “Nate is just heavy.”

“Cooper is just weak!” Lila cried from the side and Cooper shot her an annoyed look.

“No I’m not!”

The teen looked amused and then finally turned to face Clint and Laura. His relaxed posture stiffened as he quickly stepped back to stand beside Tony, eyeing Clint carefully. Something about the look reminded him of Spider-Man but quickly pushed it away. Spider-Man was a bit arrogant and a snarky guy (Clint had observed him here and there) but this teenager just looked uneasy and nervous.

Nothing about Spider-Man gave off a nervous persona.

“Clint, Laura, kiddos.” Tony looked towards the teenager. “This is Peter Parker. One of Stark Industries interns, and my own personal intern. You’ll see him a lot around the compound and if you want something fixed then you can go to him.” He sent a smile towards the teenager – Peter Parker. “Don’t fanboy too much about Hawkeye, kid.”

Peter made a face. “Sorry I was gushing about how intricate the style of bow was. I wanted to experiment with some designs with it.”

Clint raised a brow. “You were working on the bow?”

Peter nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. Clint noticed how a soft blush rose on his skin, spreading across his neck, cheeks and ears. It caused him to look younger than he probably was, Clint reckoned he was about sixteen. “Well, yeah. I like bows but I’ve never actually had the chance to use one myself.”

Lila piped up. “Daddy is teaching me archery! I’m sure he can teach you as well!”

“I wouldn’t ask.” Peter said, biting his lip out of nervousness.

Clint shot a look towards Tony, trying to gauge his reaction to the entire thing. However, Tony didn’t look too phased by it. Something in his eyes sparkled that was very akin to pride and trust. Clint suddenly wondered what their exact relationship was (not sexual because honestly Clint did know Tony well enough that Tony would actively take out child predators), as it didn’t seem like an intern-mentor relationship.

Tony clearly trusted the kid a lot. Letting him mess around with weapons. Trusting his skill with technology to fix anything and the fact that he allowed him to stay at the compound. This Tony Stark was a completely different person than Clint had known before but had he really known his teammate?

Clint smiled towards Peter. “I can teach you, perhaps you can even show what you’ve been working on.”

“Good luck with that.” Scott snickered from where he stood. “If there is one thing I have discovered being here is that Peter is incredibly shy about his work. Hates praise. Just ask Tony for clarification.”

Tony rolled his eyes and Peter’s blush deepened. “It’s really nothing though-“

“Kid, why don’t you take Cassie and the Barton kiddos and show them around the compound.” Tony suggested. “You look like your face is going to be engulfed in flames.”

Peter nodded stiffly. “Okay. Yeah…I can do that.”

“I’ll make sure that there is plenty of food for you.” Tony said as Peter held his arms out for Nathaniel who willingly went to him. Clearly the kid didn’t see anything bad about being in his vicinity (also Cooper was looking as if he was beginning to strain). “Don’t lose sight of the kids.”

“When have I ever do such a thing?”

Tony didn’t answer but clearly Peter wasn’t expecting one as he led Cooper and Lila out of the hanger. Cassie was bounding around, gushing about the compound to the others and Nathaniel had flinched away, hiding in Peter’s arm. He wasn’t too bothered about it all and Peter seemed to joke about Cassie buzzing like a bee. An inside joke definitely.

Clint just watched and didn’t even notice that Laura had gone to speak with Pepper and Hope. Scott and Tony seemed to hold a silent conversation before Scott approached him. Tony had turned to wave them after him, planning to show Laura and Clint around the compound and to their rooms.

Clint glanced at Scott as they fell into step together. “You never really told me that the kid was Tony’s.”

“He isn’t.” Scott said and made a face. “Well…Not from what they said but perhaps he doesn’t know? That’s what Hope had suggested.”

Clint furrowed his brows. “That would explain why Nat and I never found anything on the kid. Peter Parker…Hm…”

“It’s suspicious isn’t it?”

“Yeah…Is Rhodes here?”

“Yep.”

Clint nodded to himself. “Would he know the truth?”

Scott shrugged. “Perhaps. Why? Are you going to go digging?”

“No. Just using the information we are given.” Clint clarified. “Want to help?”

“Count me in. I’d love to gain enough information on Iron Dad, the new Dad-Avenger.” Scott laughed and Clint had to agree with Scott’s words.

Time to put his SHIELD agent training to use.


	4. RHODEY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter but I really wanted to get this written out. Also, it's Rhodey :D

James remembered the first time he ever met Peter. It was about a month after the Vulture incident and he had basically forced Tony into introducing the two of them. He wanted to properly praise and thank Spider-Man for what he had done. Some of that stuff was his own and James definitely didn’t want those things getting into the wrong hands.

However, how he met the kid was not the way that many would want to meet someone usually.

Such as he met the kid as he was hunched over a table, working on a Chitauri gun. Eyes focused fully on the piece of weaponry as he let his fingers run over the metal. James was frozen in the doorway of the lab as he stared at the sight that was so unusual for him to witness. Especially as he knew the kid was young but in that moment he wasn’t too sure of how old he was.

Tony had said fifteen but James thought he was closer to eighteen with just how he looked.

The Chitauri gun roared to life as it began to glow with a soft purple glow around the barrel. James jumped back with a yelp when it let out blast that struck the lab’s wall. The teenager also yelped and snapped his head towards James before letting out a string of curses and apologies.

James leaned against the doorframe and watched as Peter turned the gun off and pushed it away from anything that could potentially set it off again. James let his gaze wander over the kid as he stumbled towards him, apologising profusely.

James had managed to shake himself out of his stupor to calm him down.

That was the first meeting of James and Peter and honestly, James wouldn’t have wanted any other kind of meeting. If he did then he probably wouldn’t see exactly what Tony saw in the kid (as he may talk about Spider-Man a lot it was nothing compared to what he’d talk about Peter to anyone who would listen).

Peter was able to charm almost everyone he came into contact with.

Though Spider-Man was able to piss everyone off that he came into contact with.

No wonder no-one believed that the two were the same person.

James hummed quietly to himself as he watched Peter showing Lila, Nathaniel and Cooper around the grounds of the compound. Nathaniel was clutching to Peter’s neck and the teenager was not at all bothered. James was not surprised considering Peter could bench press an entire bus with ease. Cooper and Lila looked like they were shooting questions off at him.

“Look, while I believe you I don’t have enough evidence to prove it.”

James snapped his head around and raised a brow in confusion. What was Clint talking about? He peered down a hallway to see him walking with Scott who looked annoyed and frustrated. _Okay? What is going on?_

Scott sighed. “Come on, Clint. You have to admit that something is there.”

“Maybe.” Clint still looked unsure.

James stepped out into the hallway, causing Scott and Clint to both look at him. Shocked expressions twisting into something that didn’t give him any good vibes. They were clearly discussing something that they may not want to share with others and that concerned him. James knew that Tony wouldn’t want any of the rogues to be keeping anything from him or James – the trust had been broken after all.

“What are you two talking about?” James hoped he came off as comforting and accepting because he really didn’t want to scare the two of them into silence. They should feel as though they can speak to them about things like a team really should.

Clint looked uneasy but Scott opened his mouth to talk, something Rhodes was thankful for at least. “Do you think Tony is a dad?”

James blinked. “What?”

“Does Tony come off as a dad to Peter?” Scott repeated and James realised he did in fact hear them correctly.

“Well…I mean…” James paused and a part of his brain switched on and he almost laughed. _This could be good._ “You haven’t seen anything yet. Tony absolutely dotes on the kid.”

“There’s more that I haven’t seen?” Scott gaped and then turned to Clint. “You can’t tell me that you don’t believe me now.”

Clint shrugged. “Still haven’t seen enough information to back up your claims, Lang. Just saying.”

Scott huffed and folded his arms. “Then we are going to gather the information and I’m going to prove you so wrong.” He nodded at James. “We’ll be on our way, see you later, Rhodes.”

James watched the two walk down the hallway and let a smirk cross his face. He turned around to look around and chuckled quietly. He quickly made his way down the hallway opposite to Clint and Scott and wondered where exactly Tony was. A part of him wanted to tell Tony but then a bigger part of him wanted to see the chaos that would occur if he didn’t.

“FRI?”

“Yes, Colonel Rhodes?”

“Do you know where Tony is?” James asked as he entered the kitchen to look out the window once more. He flipped on the kettle, wanting to make himself some tea. Coffee was not as commonplace in the Compound anymore since Peter hated the scent of coffee and preferred tea so Tony managed to lessen his addiction towards the substance.

“He is heading outside. Something about wanting to speak to Mr Parker about something related to his job.” FRIDAY replied smoothly. “Do you want me to get him for you?”

“No need, FRIDAY.” James watched as Tony left the building. He watched as Tony interacted with Peter who looked as though he was currently sassing Tony.

Which knowing Peter that was indeed most likely the case. Peter motioned towards the array of bows and arrows that were situated on the distant wall. The weapons that Peter had just fixed up and built himself purely out of boredom and wanting to work on Hawkeye’s bow since he knew he was going to be coming back today.

James tilted his head back and then folded his arms over his chest. Cassie and the Barton kids were running around. Nathaniel was squealing – or at least looked like he was – as he was being held by Cooper who was busy yelling as Cassie and Lila. Peter and Tony looked over towards the kids before Tony playfully ruffled Peter’s hair, earning him a half-hearted swat from the teenager.

James’ lips twitched into a smile and turned away from the window and headed back towards the pot. After pouring himself a cup of tea he settled down on one of the many stools, eyeing some of Peter’s homework that was still strewn across the top of the bench. Because of course it was.

Despite Pepper stating she doesn’t really like having the papers there, she never explicitly told Peter to move his things. Not like anyone could ever say no to him. That was the kid’s true superpower, being able to get away with shit that others wouldn’t be able to. Pepper even goes easy on Peter, even when he breaks curfew and doesn’t tell anyone about his injuries.

The door opened and he saw Clint enter the room and then sit opposite him. He stared at the counter and looked as though he was actually contemplating life and all of his choices.

Not an odd thing to witness all things considering.

James motioned his mug towards him. “Penny for your thoughts?”

“Tony is a dad.”

James held his mug to his face. “He is.”

Clint looked at him. “How?”

James shrugged and looked back towards the window. Eyes sparkling as he took a sip of his tea. “Dunno.”

_A little spider showed him what he was missing. That's all._


	5. STEVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally got back on this - sorry, assessments and boiling heat here in Australia made it difficult to focus on any stories
> 
> But I got it done!!
> 
> This time with Steve!

Steve wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he finally returned to the Avengers Compound. But this wasn’t it.

Tony was conversing with a few workers of Stark Industries.

One of them was a teenager that was dutifully taking notes. Occasionally asking a few questions but seemed to be writing down what everyone else was saying. Steve paused as he stared at the kid for a few moments. Something was off and his brain was trying to give him an explanation but not being able to give it in a proper manner.

Steve took a step back in shock.

That teenager…He looked a lot like Tony. Well, if Steve was being honest he wasn’t too sure if that was accurate. Sure, they looked similar but that meant nothing. Didn’t it?

“Okay. I’ll have a look at it by the end of the week.” Tony said as he waved off his workers. “I’ll send Pete to you with any additional information I may have not noticed.” Steve swore he caught the flicker of pride in Tony’s eyes as he said the last part. “After all, Parker is fully capable of noticing minute details.”

The teenager blushed and looked down at his feet. The other workers laughed and voiced their agreements before walking away. Their conversation drifting away from work and towards more personal information. Steve watched them leave and then turned back towards Tony and the teen.

“Don’t hurt yourself too much in the lab.” Tony said as he ruffled the teen’s hair.

A hand swatted Tony’s hand away. “When have I ever done that?”

“I’m going to assume that you don’t want me to answer that.” Tony sounded amused as he stepped aside. “Run along, kiddo. Don’t drive anyone up the walls with your rapid way of talking.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Perhaps it is.”

The teen pulled a face and quickly hurried down the hallway. “Okay then. I’ll see you later, Mr Stark!”

“Don’t blow anything up.”

“No promises!” The call was the last thing Steve heard as the teen bolted around the corner. His footsteps dying off as he put distance between him and Tony, faster than Steve probably thought a human could run. Perhaps it was a teenage thing. How would Steve know?

Tony looked…soft. For a lack of better words.

His expressions were soft and open, eyes full of something that wasn’t the selfishness and arrogance that Steve was so used to. It was love. Pure and simple. Ease and relaxation of being around the teenager, but his smile wasn’t there. It was wistful and almost remorseful, longing to keep chatting away with the kid but knew he couldn’t do so.

There were jobs that needed to be done.

Steve took a deep breath as he stepped forward to approached Tony. Jobs needed to be done.

Bite the bullet.

The irony was not lost of him.

“Hey, Tony.” The billionaire quickly turned his head towards the super-soldier. Steve stifled the hurt as he noticed the warmth in Tony’s eyes vanish as soon as he noticed him. He deserved it. He knew that he did. “Who was that?”

His shoulders stiffened. “Why do you care?”

“We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Tony’s eyes darkened. “No.”

Steve held back a flinch. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Honestly he doesn’t know why he was surprised by Tony’s words. He deserved that. Tony didn’t need to trust him at all so he should logically drop it.

Yet he didn’t.

“But a teenager? I thought Stark Industries didn’t hire teenagers.” Steve carried on, ignoring the warning look that Tony had sent him.

“We don’t. Not really.” Tony answered as he began walking down the hallway. It was usually an indicator of ending the conversation but Steve had missed his friend. So, even if he got yelled at, he wanted to talk with him but would back off when Tony told him to.

At least that is what he told himself.

“Then why the sudden change of heart?” Steve asked as he followed right beside him. “You aren’t the type to be around teenagers or children for that matter. Are you forgetting about Clint’s kids?”

“I remember.” Tony’s tone was clipped. “Times change. Plus, I’m not in charge of Stark Industries anymore. Pepper saw potential in him and I promised to watch over him since his specialities correlate with my skills.”

Steve looked at him curiously. “You’re showing interest in what he is doing?”

Tony’s lips pursed. Steve knew he sounded surprised and rude but he couldn’t take them back now. What had been said had been said. He just had to live with his decision to say something like that even though he knew he was not in Tony’s good books.

“He’s a smart kid.” Tony replied curtly. “Plus, you have to show kids that what they are doing isn’t stupid.” His voice dipped but Steve could hear his next words clearly. “Unlike my father who couldn’t be fucked with whatever I’d done.”

Steve was once again reminded of the fact that the Howard Stark that he once knew was not the same one that Tony grew up knowing as his father. It was unusual and unlikely for them to be the same yet so different person. How could Howard be that terrible of a father?

Sure, Steve was no stranger to terrible fathers. His own was one. Thankfully he never really got the chance to have a relationship with his father that lasted as long as Tony’s did with his, because Steve’s died long before he even met Howard. Of what, Steve sadly could not fully recall.

Tony had spent majority of his life believing that his parents died from a car crash, not being murdered by a HYDRA assassin.

Steve cleared his throat. “So…Who is he exactly?”

That caused Tony to stop in his tracks and pin Steve with a look that was harsh and aggressive. Steve found himself unable to move or try and backtrack. Tony’s voice was cold and low. “Who he is, is of no concern for you Rogers. I don’t want you speaking to him, especially since he is under my protection and I do not trust you being around him nor any of my workers in general.”

“Stark, we need to trust each other-“ Steve started.

“Yeah, and that trust vanished when you refused to tell me about my parents actual cause of death and then leave me for dead in Siberia.” Tony growled out. “Don’t come at me about all that trust bullshit.”

Steve stepped back and opened his mouth but suddenly was cut off by another voice.

“Mr Stark?”

They both turned to see the teenager cautiously approaching them. He looked at Tony and glanced at Steve with something flashing deep within his gaze. Steve didn’t really want to think about the implications of that look. A look that he had been on the receiving end of with Tony.

Something clicked in his head.

The teenager…

Was this teenager actually Tony’s kid? It would explain why he was comfortable being around him when Steve clearly remembered Tony saying he wasn’t really one to be around kids. Sure, he liked them well enough but just then Steve could hear a push of protectiveness within Tony’s tone. One very similar to a parent who didn’t want someone being around their kid.

On top of that, the fact he was an intern at Stark Industries. Even though SI never took teenagers on before this. Tony saying that he didn’t want to do the same thing that his father had done. Clearly talking about this teenager.

Too many things made sense once he looked at it in that light.

“What is it, kid?” Tony’s entire demeanour seemed to shift. Only slightly. “I thought I told you not to burn anything down.”

“One time it happens and you don’t trust me?” The teen huffed though he didn’t actually look hurt. More like this was a regular occurrence and conversation to have with Tony Stark. Steve could see the eyes of the teen light up, though it was subtle, clearly he looked up to Tony or at least to him for guidance.

Before, Steve would’ve questioned that. Even now he still did but Steve had to acknowledge to himself that he – no anyone else really – didn’t know the real Tony Stark. They all only saw the Tony Stark that he wanted you to see.

Those were very different people.

Tony shot an uneasy look towards Steve before approaching the teen and flinging his arm around his shoulders. Patting his shoulder and he looked like he was about to drag the kid closer to him. The teen even looked like he was about to lean into Tony’s grip but managed to stop himself in time. Most likely due to Steve’s presence.

Tony looked at the teen and when he spoke, Steve knew that if he didn’t have enhanced senses he would’ve missed it. “You didn’t actually do anything did you?”

“Someone had to get you from Rogers.” The teen replied simply.

Steve found his heart tightening but sighed and managed to find it in himself to walk away. This wasn’t something he was meant to witness or be a part of that. That much was clear.

That didn’t stop him from hearing Tony’s next lot of words.

“You’re a good kid, Pete.”


	6. BUCKY

Bucky groaned as he stepped away from the punching bags. He grabbed a water bottle and cracked it open before sweeping his gaze around the almost empty room. No one else was with him, just the way Bucky preferred it.

Though he knew he could no longer become the Winter Soldier, Bucky didn’t really trust himself around others. Steve understood, as much as he could, and Bucky was forever thankful that Tony Stark had shown him how to black out the windows. Blocking him from seeing other people or other people seeing him. Even though Bucky thought it was excessive but it was well meaning.

He ran a hand through his hair.

Maybe he should cut it. It was becoming really annoying when it came to training. It got all sweaty and stuck to his neck and forehead. Even pulling it back didn’t stop it from getting in the way.

Bucky tilted his head back and sucked in a deep breath.

The scent of his sweat filled the room. The sounds of the building around him seemed to grow louder. Pressing against all sides of his body and Bucky quickly raised a hand to one of his ears. The cool metal of his hand soothed the warm skin before it seemed too overwhelming.

Footsteps resonated around him and Bucky found his chest was tightening. It was a slight pressure from an unseen force. Something he had not experienced since the accords were cleared up. His left hand lowered to his chest to try and grasp the hands pressing against his chest but of course there was nothing there.

Before it could push into a full-blown panic attack, the door clicked open.

“Hello?”

The sound of the door and the voice was loud. A scream. A shout. Pressing against Bucky but at the same time it was pulling away the thing clutching at him. Desperately as if he was it’s salvation. Bucky shook himself out of his stupor and turned to face the owner of the voice.

That voice was familiar to him. Where had he heard it before?

Except he saw a teenager standing in the doorway, eyes wide as he stared at Bucky. He looked barely to be a young adult, fluffy brown hair was in a mess and there was a faint streak of oil within it. Brown eyes were studying Bucky closely but didn’t seem to be in a hurry to leave.

Bucky froze, eyes widening as he studied the teen. He shifted his feet slightly and rubbed the back of his neck as he stepped into the room. Why wasn’t he running? Why wasn’t he scared? Bucky didn’t understand. The teenager didn’t seem too phased by being stuck in a room with him. Then again he openly stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

“Sorry, sorry, sir. It’s just that…FRIDAY informed me that you were suffering a panic attack or at least on the verge of one.” The teen explained as he continued to rub the back of his neck.

Bucky blinked again. “Oh…”

“I can leave if you want.” He motioned towards the door. “I was actually looking for…A place to do some fighting practise.”

Bucky paused. “What? Why?” Why would a teenager need to know how to fight?

The teenager coughed. “Well, I’m an intern at Stark Industries…We are all required to know how to fight to defend ourselves. Interns aren’t really required to do so but we are allowed to participate.”

That made some sense. Not too much but Bucky wasn’t going to question it. He briefly remembered that Stark Industries used to sell weapons. So perhaps it was just a side affect of that time. A time long past that Bucky was aware and thankful for.

“Oh, right.” Bucky cleared his throat, unease tugging at his mind. “So…Is there a reason why you are here?”

The teenager startled. “Oh, I was going to ask if someone was willing to train me in hand-to-hand. I haven’t found anyone else…” The implication was so clear that Bucky was now beginning to wonder if the teenager was deliberately looking for him.

“Are you trying to say something?”

“Well, yes but only if you want to. I can leave.” The teen motioned towards the door. “But perhaps I can be here in case you have a panic attack again? I do know how to handle them and help people through them.”

Bucky looked back at the door. “I mean…If you really don’t mind. I can show you a few tips and tricks I know and that you can handle.”

The teenager grinned and held his arm out to Bucky. “I’m Peter Parker, sir.”

Bucky paused before shaking his head, still wondering where he heard that voice before but reasoned he must’ve heard him around the building. He noticed how Peter glanced towards his new arm and seemed to be on the verge of saying something but caught himself in time. “Bucky Barnes.”

Bucky lost track of time as he trained and assisted Peter in his fighting stance and skills. He was legitimately surprised at how good his instincts were when it came to fighting but he knew that he relied too much with his feet when it came to landing any hits. Peter was nervous and apprehensive when it came to throwing punches.

“Come on, kid.” Bucky noticed that there was a flicker of annoyance that flashed through Peter’s eyes but was gone so quickly that he couldn’t really be sure he’d even seen them. “You can throw some punches harder than that. I can take it.”

Peter huffed and muttered something under his breath. It was so quiet that not even Bucky’s ears picked up on what he said. That actually caught his attention. Peter must’ve known about his enhanced senses in order to evade being heard by him.

“What was that, kid?”

“Don’t call me ‘kid’.” Peter muttered, louder this time but his voice sounded harder. “Just don’t. Please.”

Bucky raised his brows but didn’t bother arguing. Okay, so the teenager was clearly annoyed with being referred to as a kid. Not like Bucky would even consider him an adult either. Though the way he carried himself in the fighting room showed that he was mentally older than he was and didn’t seem like the lanky teen that had first stepped into the room all nervousness and jitters.

They were like two completely different people.

The sight was slightly unnerving. It wasn’t too strange to see someone become another person but it still seemed as though Peter was hiding something. After dealing with Steve his entire life, Bucky would consider himself an expert and picking up whenever someone was hiding a part of themselves from strangers.

That or they are trying to make themselves look bigger and better.

“Alright, so like I was saying. You can punch a little harder, I can-“ Bucky began to speak.

“Kid! Where are you?” Tony Stark’s voice rang out from down the hall. It was too far to be heard from normal humans but Bucky instinctively stiffened and backed away from the teenager.

Peter’s eyes widened as he watched Bucky before turning his head towards the door. Almost as if he could hear Tony’s voice. That was pretty impossible though. While it was clear to Bucky, why would it be clear to just a normal teen? Unless of course Bucky just thought it was further away because of how focused he had previously been.

Shit. Bucky knew that he still wasn’t trusted nor liked by Tony Stark and he was going to be in hot water if Tony entered the room while he was sparring with Peter. It wasn’t really sparring though. Just assisting in some fighting practise. Peter didn’t seem to mind too much and his shoulders had slumped as an annoyed but resigned expression flickered over his face before settling into something unreadable.

He should probably leave.

The door opened. “Kid. FRIDAY told me you were in here.”

Tony stopped as his gaze landed on Peter and then Bucky behind him. His eyes grew wide before they hardened into a familiar emotion that Bucky was very versed in. He took a step back, suddenly being acutely aware of the fact that there was no other escape route of the room. Unless he went through the window but he doubted FRIDAY would even let him out.

Not unless Tony said he could leave, which he heavily doubted.

“What is going on here?” Tony’s voice grew harsh as he stared directly at Bucky. “Why were you around my kid?”

_Wait…His kid?_ Bucky did a double take at Tony’s words though it didn’t seem like him nor Peter were even aware of what he said. “I…Look…It’s not what it may appear like…” Bucky tried to collect his thoughts but as his body was pushing him into flight-mode he couldn’t properly word anything to make sense.

“You-“

“Mr Stark!” Peter cried as he suddenly leaped between Tony and Bucky.

“Pete.” Tony stared at him. “What is going on?”

“He was just helping me with some fighting techniques, I swear.” Peter looked back at Bucky. “He was having a mild panic attack and FRIDAY informed me so I came it. I figured that perhaps it would help him calm down to focus on something like assisting me with fighting. It helped…I think.”

Bucky knew he should confirm it.

It was true after all.

Tony looked up and stared at Bucky intensely. Bucky wanted to look away but found himself unable to. Tony’s eyes were unreadable but seemed to study Bucky closely to try and figure out whether or not Peter was telling the truth. Peter seemed like a trustworthy teenager but Bucky knew that Tony wanted to clarify it for himself. To confirm that Bucky was not a threat or someone he needed to be weary of.

“Fine.” Tony turned back to Peter. “This doesn’t mean much at all, Barnes. Don’t think too much into it.”

Bucky found his shoulders relaxing. “That’s fine. You were just protecting your kid after all.”

Tony didn’t say anything and that was probably spiked Bucky’s curiosity more than anything else has ever had. He didn’t argue with his statement. That was intriguing enough by itself. Not including the whole enigma that was Peter Parker.


	7. NATASHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Black Widow has made her appearance but she'll appear again ;D They all do after all

Natasha liked to consider herself an expert at learning everything about a person. At being able to figure out even the hardest person to crack. Knowing their family and friends and some of their deepest secrets that not even they were aware of.

She was a spy. A secret agent. That was her job.

To figure out a target and find the best way to infiltrate their life without raising any suspicion. She was the master in her field. Nothing could ever take her by surprise nor startle her. She thought of everything and knew of what could happen if her target discovered who she was. Typically they didn’t but occasionally she’d get assigned to an intelligent one.

Such as someone figuring her out and refusing to give her as many details as she’d want.

So that is why she was seated at a table, hand folded under her chin as her gaze focused firmly on the enigma that was flittering about the room. A bubble of joy and energy that was mixed in with intelligence and sass from what she’s seen. The joking nature and ability to adapt to anything that was sent their way in a way that none of the others seemed to be able to do.

They were left in the dust.

Peter Parker.

Okay, so maybe she wasn’t in the same room as him but she was observing from the security cameras. From the kitchen in the Avengers suite of the compound. The teenager was apparently a common sight around the place and Natasha recalled how Clint had seen Peter on the screen and had lit up in recognition. So, Peter was probably close with the Barton kids.

She turned her head to Steve, Clint, Scott, Bucky and Sam. They were the only current ones at the Compound. Wanda was with the Masters of Mystic Arts and Natasha was hoping that she was doing well. She couldn’t worry or think about Wanda right now but Peter was here and something could be done about her questions on him.

“I thought Stark Industries didn’t take teenagers.” She waved towards the cameras. “So, Peter Parker. Do you know who he is?” Her eyes lingered on Clint who wasn’t meeting her gaze.

“Oh yeah. He babysits Cassie and Clint’s kids.” Scott said simply.

Sam made a face. “What? Stark Industries has a teenage intern? Isn’t that illegal?”

“I mean internships are allowed for teens aren’t they?” Scott asked curiously as he finally looked up. “Some places hold it. I think Pepper Potts made an exception, you know Tony doesn’t oversee the interns or the new workers.”

Natasha hummed and looked back at the screens.

Bucky swallowed his mouthful of food. “I dunno, he seemed very protective of the kid. I think he even called him ‘his kid’ or something. I was helping him with some fighting techniques and Stark walked in and wasn’t impressed by it at all.”

“Did he do anything?” Steve asked, voice growing protective.

Bucky shook his head. “Nah. He was annoyed but knew that I wasn’t actually doing anything wrong or dangerous. I was holding back after all and I think he knew that because he dropped it and left. Nothing happened.”

Steve relaxed and nodded. “Yeah, he got really protective as well when I asked about him.”

Scott looked at him and then shrugged. “Well, I mean…Peter is his son so I wouldn’t be too surprised. You’re still really a rogue Avenger, and a superhuman to boot. He probably just doesn’t want to run the risk of you hurting him. I can understand where he’s coming from.”

His son?

No. That made no sense. Tony Stark did not have any kids. Natasha would’ve seen them on his file if he truly had any.

Natasha paused as she considered the idea of Tony having kids. He didn’t seem like the guy to have or even like kids. Though he didn’t seem to mind Scott and Clint’s kids around which would make sense if he did have his own kid. Something wasn’t right though; Tony had no records of having kids.

Sure, there were plenty of women who tried to claim that their kids were Tony’s. However, a simple DNA test quickly showed that they were lying with their claims. Eventually people stopped believing women whenever they said it. Natasha checked her nails as she thought about all the women who made the claims.

None had the name ‘Parker’.

Then again, perhaps she didn’t know.

She glanced back towards the camera screen. Peter was intelligent. He had the same kind of energy. Similar intelligence levels and the sass and snark Natasha had heard about seemed to match. Though that could be pushed aside as Peter acting like him just someone who was looking up to someone they idolised.

Natasha could understand why Peter would look up to Tony – even though she still found it strange – but she didn’t know why Tony would treat Peter differently. It wasn’t obvious but Tony was relaxed around him. Not really minding it whenever Peter interrupted him or came up to him for something.

“Nat?”

“Just thinking.” Natasha replied to Clint and ignored the look that Scott and Clint shared quickly.

“What are you planning?” Clint asked but Natasha didn’t reply.

~~~~~

Natasha liked to claim she was a calm and rational person. Thinking through everything so she could never be taken by surprise by anything that happened. Yet, here she was struggling to remain calm enough to not draw attention to herself.

Peter Parker was very much an enigma that she wanted to figure out.

Especially since he seemed to know she was there. He kept glancing in her direction, looking confused that slowly morphed into frustration. As if he couldn’t see what kept grabbing his attention and he was struggling to understand why. Natasha didn’t know how he knew she was there but he did.

He grumbled and turned back to the project that he was assisting Tony on. Stark glanced at him and if Natasha was any closer then she’d swear that he looked worried. But she must’ve been imagining it, right?

“You good, kid?” Tony asked as he turned back to his work.

Peter shrugged but he didn’t look back to Natasha’s spot. “I…Just my mind won’t shut off and focus for more than a few moments.”

“You didn’t have to come in today.”

“It has nothing to do with that-“ Peter started to say but was cut off.

Tony turned to face him. “Kid. I value and care for your mental health. If you can’t focus then I’m not going to keep you here in order to let you rest. I know you may say you want to be here to focus again but if it’s stressing you then it’s not worth it, kid.”

Peter sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his hair sticking up and Natasha noticed that he and Tony did look strikingly similar. Their hair was similar and Peter’s hair was lighter and fluffier but they spiked up in the same way. Probably it had something to do with them both working in labs.

There was nothing else to it. Natasha was sure of it.

But Tony’s compassion towards Peter couldn’t be faked. She knew if someone was lying or being insincere with their tone or words but he sounded honest and genuine. There was no way that he was just acting like this because she was there. If he knew she was there then he’d probably not act that way.

Natasha hummed to herself as she watched the two of them.

“I just also am annoyed with some classmates of mine. It’s like they try to get me to say that I’m not an intern here.” Peter grumbled. “Well, it’s unbelievable but seriously, I wouldn’t keep it up for this long. I’m not that stupid.”

“Depends on who you ask.” Tony said, tone was teasing and received an annoyed look from the teenager. A look that Natasha had to agree was very similar to a look that a teenager would send their parents when they tried to be playful but it wasn’t the right time. Now that did take Natasha by surprise.

“I’m a terrible liar. I would’ve been caught long ago if I was lying.” Peter waved a hand around. “Everyone knows that.”

“Perhaps they subconsciously believe you.”

“Doubt it. You would to if you met my classmates.” Peter grumbled.

Tony almost laughed. “Well, I’m sure that if I met your classmates then they’d realise you are in fact telling the truth.” He hummed and seemed to be deep in thought.

Peter frowned. “No. You’re not showing up in front of my school. I quite like being under the radar if you do that then it’ll be impossible to remain obscure in the minds of my classmates who don’t know me.”

“I wasn’t thinking along those lines.” Tony sounded innocent but Natasha knew that was because Tony was thinking exactly that.

“Yes you were.” Peter muttered and looked back at the table.

Tony let out a laugh and ruffled Peter’s hair and the teenager swatted his hand away. Tony said something that Natasha couldn’t hear but Peter nodded and Tony dropped his hand to his shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Natasha looked away and quickly got up to leave the room without being noticed. She knew her boundaries. Sometimes it was better not knowing the full truth and being aware that somethings were just not meant to be witnessed by outsiders. Sure she was curious but she could do her research on Peter Parker (Peter Stark possibly) when he wasn't around Tony.

However, if she told the others about this interaction, then no one needed to know.


	8. SAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter but I wanted some Sam and Peter interaction

There were many times where Sam loved being Falcon. Loved being able to help those in need and danger and being able to interact with things not from their world. Even if majority of those interactions were them trying to stop said thing from destroying a city.

This was right after one of the newer fights and Sam was groaned and his leaned forward to rest his hands against his knees. He really just wanted to crash and go to sleep but they had to do a mission report. Which sucked. Why did they have to do it right away? Not all of them were superhuman or had suits that protected their entire body.

He didn’t have that freedom.

It usually meant he was one of the more risk-taking member of the Avengers. Sure he had his wings but even though he had wings it meant nothing if he couldn’t survive a fall from a height.

Case in point, the fight that they just got done with.

Sam had always had negative thoughts about Spider-Man after Germany. He was a vigilante that the Government somehow turned a blind eye on? Sure, he didn’t kill anyone and collateral damage was mostly something that they all agreed was out of his control and people who died were ones who couldn’t have been saved anyway.

He could push those facts aside but one thing he didn’t like was the fact that he had no idea who was under the mask. It could be anyone, of any age and that stressed Sam. Sure, he _sounded_ young but in the heat of battle and when telling them to do something he sounded much older. There was also the fact that he did tell them what to do even though they had an original plan to carry out.

Steve had gotten annoyed when Spider-Man pointedly ignored a direct command because he figured something else was more important. Sam could tell Steve wanted to rant about it but couldn’t as Spider-Man was with them still. Tony hadn’t come – promised to stay away from Iron man for a while – so Spider-Man had to tag with them.

Sure, Spider-Man’s new plan actually helped but that wasn’t really the point. He ignored a direct command and order. You don’t do that.

Though Sam did find it difficult to be actually annoyed with the guy. Especially since he had gotten struck and his wings were left damaged, resulting in him plummeting towards the ground. If Spider-Man hadn’t been there then he would’ve been toast. The webs were strong and had helped prevent Sam from having an impromptu meeting with the ground. Spider-Man had dropped him off in the area that he had previously secured and told him to not join in because he was in no state right then.

Which was all good because Sam was certain he would’ve died if he wasn’t there.

Sam looked down at the destroyed wings. Even Red-Wing was badly damaged and Sam wasn’t too sure how Tony would go about agreeing to fix it. Sure, logically he knew he would but after exploiting his kindness, Sam didn’t feel the best about asking him for this.

“Hey, Falcon?”

Sam snapped his head up to see Spider-Man leaning towards him, after managing to get away from Natasha grilling him. Who knows what that was about. Probably fighting training. Most likely. Spider-Man shifted uneasily and Sam wondered what he was thinking, since the mask made it impossible to tell what he was actually thinking about.

“Yeah, Spidey?” Sam asked once he realised Spider-Man wanted a response.

Spider-Man nodded towards the wings. “I know someone who could probably give that a look over. Tony doesn’t look at the Avengers things anymore but the guy does.”

Sam frowned as he glanced at the others but they were all absorbed in their own things. He then looked back at the vigilante. “He isn’t going to sabotage it, is he?”

Spider-Man let out a laugh and tossed his head back before shaking his head, still laughing over his words. “Well, I can’t promise anything there but hopefully not.”

Sam winced but then looked at his wings and sighed. “Alright. Where do I drop it off at?”

He swore Spider-Man was smiling under that mask.

~~~~~

Peter leaned back in his chair as his eyes focused on the wings. The damage was a lot worse than he initially though they’d be. He had spent a couple of days away from the Compound until Tony and Pepper could figure out a good enough excuse to have Peter over.

Tony also had to inform Sam and the others who was looking at his wings. Just so he understood that they’d be taken a little time before they got fixed or even worked on. Since school was much more important than anything else and Peter had to fix a few of his own Spider-Man things to keep himself safe.

Tony’s instructions.

Peter also knew it was Tony just being petty but he didn’t really mind. Also gave him time to think about how he could go about fixing the wings and any upgrades he could think of. So it was pretty good for him as well.

He drummed his fingers on the bench and was only vaguely aware of Tony looking towards him.

“You good, kid?”

“How the fuck did this get so badly damaged?” Peter gestured with one hand towards the wings. “Like how?!”

Tony clicked his tongue. “You were at the battle yourself, Pete. And watch your language. Where did you even learn such foul words?”

Peter turned to look at him but Tony was already focused on his own work and project. Something to do with Stark Industries to give it a test run. Or someone had asked him to check it over for them to see if he could identify any serious issues with it.

Whatever the case was, Peter wasn’t sure but didn’t care.

“I go to high school.” Was Peter’s only response.

“Is that an excuse to cuss?” Tony replied.

“You don’t have the right to say anything, Anthony.” Tony winced at his full name and he pinned him with a fake glare. There was no heat and Peter almost laughed at it.

Almost.

“I get out of it because I’m an adult and I paid the price.” Tony said. “Of three dollars.”

Peter raised his brows as he turned back to the wings to begin working on them. He might as well remake it entirely. “You’re an adult? Could’ve fooled me.”

“Brat.”

~~~~~

Sam approached the lab where FRIDAY had informed him that Tony and the kid, Peter Parker, were located. Apparently Peter had made some changes to his wings but FRIDAY refused to even give him a hint as to what he changed. Sam was sceptical of taking his wings without knowing what had been done to them but he didn’t have much choice.

He hadn’t been allowed to go on the last mission that was only two days prior because of the fact that his wings weren’t finished. Sam knew they were badly damaged and that it why he wished Tony would look at them. Except he had taken one look at them and said that he’d get Peter to have a shot at them.

Sam stopped outside the doors; his hand had risen right in front of it but he was getting cold feet.

Should he go in?

“Falcon?” FRIDAY spoke up. “Are you alright?”

Sam jumped and pulled his hand away from the door. “Yeah…Just. Is Stark in the lab?”

FRIDAY, thankfully, didn’t say anything though he was certain that the AI knew he was lying. “Yes. He is with Peter; do you want me to ask them if you can be let in?”

_So they are working on my wings._ Sam cleared his throat. “Yeah, sure, thanks.”

She said nothing but a few moment later the door clicked, indicating that it had been opened. Sam took a breath and stepped into the lab, wondering what he’d see. Perhaps a bunch of loose shit laying around and looking like a cluster fuck. Perhaps even organised chaos that Sam knew Tony was very known for.

Except…That wasn’t what he was met with.

Sure the lab was pretty messy but everything looked clean and organised. Tony was leaning against the wall and the teenager – Peter Parker – was holding the wing suit. That caused Sam to pause.

The wings were the same shade of red with mixes of white and black. Except they did look significantly different. The previous wings were all one join but these ones looked to match an actual hawks wings that could fold in and stretch out. Making movement easier possibly. They were also larger but when Peter tapped on them they quickly fell back into the casing.

“Big bird.” Tony greeted with a nod at Sam.

Sam looked between the two of them and then forced a smile and nod back to Tony. “Stark…Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me. It was all the kid’s idea.” Sam looked over at Peter who blushed and proceeded to pass the case to Sam. He took it as he could tell that the kid was clearly flustered about the praise.

“Mr Stark…He helped as well.” Peter said nervously with a soft laugh at the end of his words.

“Not as much as you did. You worked on it almost entirely on your own.” Tony said and looked at Sam. “If you have any issues with it, I’ll have Peter work on it.”

“Okay.” Sam nodded and smiled at the teen. “Thanks, kid.”

“It was no issue.” Peter mumbled and ducked his head. His ears were red and Sam felt bad for the kid but his mind was reeling by how proud Tony sounded. Smug. Like he was showing off his kid.

“No, really. You helped me big time.” Sam nodded to his new and improved wings. “I’m going to test these out, but I’m sure they’re fine.”

“Of course they’d be.” Tony said.

Sam backed out of the room, not really wanting to stay any longer. He was afraid that he was going to say something that he didn’t want to or would regret. However something was niggling at the back of his mind. Sam’s eyes landed on Peter who had raised his head though his face was still flushed in embarrassment.

“Hey, kid.” Peter jerked slightly. “You know Spidey right?”

He nodded and Sam nodded back. “Tell him he was right about you and thanks. Just don’t say it was me. I don’t want him to say anything about it.” The vigilante would be annoying if he found out that Sam was thankful for his help by getting Peter to look at his wings.

“I can do that.” Peter squeaked, looking pale now. Lying probably wasn’t something he liked to do or was just overwhelmed so Sam didn’t think much of it.

Just as the door close he heard Peter and Tony strike up another conversation. Sam hummed to himself as he left and stared at the wings and flipped them around in his hands before shrugging off the interaction. He didn’t really know what to think of it all and decided that he could make his judgements later.

He had a wing suit to try out.


	9. STEPHEN and WANDA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see the wizards here

Peter was sitting in one of the rest rooms for workers and interns. His eyes were fully focused on his schoolwork that he was regretfully falling behind on. It was the one agreement that Tony and May had come to. He had to finish his schoolwork before he did any of his internship or went out as Spider-Man so he was usually on top of it.

Not today, however.

Today he was very much behind on it.

Peter sighed as he stared at the words and equations that seemed to swim on the page. He stretched his arms behind him and yawned. This wasn’t something he wanted to fall asleep doing, it wasn’t that boring nor was he even that tired in general.

He’d rather not be chewed out by Pepper, Tony, May _and_ Happy for not doing homework. God, even just thinking about the lecture he’d receive was enough of a push for him to focus. Rhodey wouldn’t even do anything, he’d just laugh and watch it all fall down and then later sit down and help Peter with any issues. Yeah, Peter didn’t want to go through that again.

While he was wrapped up in his thoughts of his homework he heard crackling of something beside him. His entire body tensed, his skin prickled and his skin began to feel as though it was on fire. The back of his neck seemed to have electricity pulsate through his veins and caused him to snap his head up.

His gaze drifted to the side of the room, fingers tightening around his pen. His eyes narrowed as he saw the crackling and sparks of orange and yellow that slowly expanded into a ring. The inner portion of the ring fizzled and seemed to morph into a different landscape.

A portal.

He pushed himself back with a quiet yelp.

“Peter?” FRIDAY spoke from above him and Peter wondered why she seemed to be asking him what’s wrong. Surely she could see this shit.

“What the fuck?” Peter breathed out, trying to comprehend and understand what he was seeing exactly.

Without any preamble, three people stepped out of the portal. The smaller and slightly bigger male (Peter thought he looked a bit like Ned, the way he carried himself and looked and also the calmness and assurance in his eyes reminded him a lot of his best friend), turned to the taller male and said something. Peter would’ve normally heard the comment but his mind was reeling.

So sorry for not being able to tell what was said.

The smaller male stepped back into the portal and it closed behind him. Peter stared at the two remaining people and noticed that the woman was the Scarlet Witch. She was staring at him, eyes glinting ever so slightly with a tinge of red. Peter’s inner animal – spiders don’t like being cornered – growled back and Peter was only barely able to keep it at bay. She willingly joined HYDRA. Peter didn’t trust her.

The other male looked at Peter but didn’t seem to really care about him being there. Except for the fact he didn’t seem to understand why a teenager was in Stark Industries. “Do you know where Stark is?” He asked.

“Uh…” Peter blinked in surprised, being jerked out of his thoughts.

“Why is a teenager here?” Wanda asked, harshly and Peter almost snapped at her that he was more welcome there than she was. However, he knew that if she was here without FRIDAY making a big deal out of it then she was allowed then it should be fine, right?

“I intern here.” Peter said as he adjusted himself. “Well…I do, I’m just doing homework instead.”

“So do you know where Stark is?” The man repeated.

Peter looked around. “I don’t…FRIDAY would know.” He looked up at the ceiling. “FRI? Do you know where Mr. Stark is?”

“Boss is on his way.” The AI replied.

“There’s your answer.” Peter said, though he stumbled and squeaked over his words. Sure he had gotten comfortable with the other ‘Rogue’ Avengers but the Scarlet Witch and this strange man was entirely different ballgames.

Except, the guy looked familiar to him. Vaguely. Like…Like something was niggling at the back of his mind. As if he did know him from somewhere but it had escaped him. That was frustrating, since Peter knew that it would bug him until he got an answer.

Maybe May would know?

It didn’t take long for Tony to arrive with Pepper. They greeted Wanda and ‘Stephan Strange’ though Peter could see that Tony was still distrustful of Wanda. The name rang a bell in Peter’s head that hadn’t been rung in quite a while. Had he and Ned seen that name in a news article at some point? He was sure of it actually. It happened about the same time as Homecoming.

**Peter:** Hey May?

** Peter:** Do you know a Stephen Strange?

He put his phone away and slowly walked up to Tony and Pepper. While he wasn’t sure if they wanted him there but they didn’t seem to be too opposed it. Peter stopped a few feet away and nervously scuffed at the ground before allowing himself to step even closer to Pepper.

“How are the two of you?” Tony asked, sounding very calm and professional.

“Well.” Stephen looked at Wanda. “She is getting better and is healing well, and her control over her powers is coming along. There is still more that needs to be done but she is recovering.”

“That’s good to hear.”

Peter’s phone buzzed and he looked at the text message from May.

**May:** Stephen Strange? I think he was surgeon in one of the hospitals I worked at once. He got into a car accident and had to quit working, didn’t he?

**Peter:** Yeah that’s what I thought

**May:** Why?

**Peter:** He’s at Stark Industries with Scarlet Witch

May didn’t respond so Peter put his phone back away and rocked on his feet as he stepped up to Pepper’s side as Tony waved his hand to him. Stephen and Wanda looked at him and Peter almost flinched away at the gold and red glints within their eyes that made him want to flee and fight.

“So who is this?” Stephen Strange asked and Peter could tell that Wanda wanted to use her powers against him.

He stiffened and instantly did his best to block his mind. Peter didn’t really know how to go about it since he’s never been victim of her magic but honestly he didn’t really want to experience it at all. He’d rather have some semblance of comfort that he’d never been one of her mental victims that – to his knowledge – she never apologised to.

“This is Peter Parker.” Tony said, hand clasping his shoulder. “One of Stark Industries interns and also assists with the plans for Avengers work. He was able to impress everyone with plans and work.”

Well, that was one way to put it.

Wanda raised an eyebrow and Peter forced himself to wave awkwardly. “Hello.”

Stephen raised an eyebrow. “Your ward?”

“No.” Tony shook his head.

Pepper had other ideas. “You could say that.”

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. Peter almost spluttered out (though it wasn’t really a surprised for him). Stephen didn’t even bat an eye, assuming that this was normal and didn’t really think much of it. Probably didn’t want to think about or just deemed it not part of his problem. Wanda was just silent.

He could feel her disbelief radiating off her. Anyone could feel it and Peter knew that she was probably thinking of the best way to convince Peter that Tony was a terrible person. He was a terrible person though. Peter had seen him drinking mountain dew while eating a peeled orange like an apple while wearing crocs. Only a terrible person would do that.

Wanda’s eyes narrowed as she looked Peter over. Peter just met her eyes evenly. She didn’t really scare him. Not yet at least. Wanda frowned before looking back at Stephen who was explaining that he was some kind of Wizard. Master of Mystic Arts was what he said but Peter just knew it was magic.

“Magic.” Peter couldn’t help but mutter. “Magic? Really?”

“Magic is real.” Wanda muttered. “Or have you not seen what I can do?”

Peter raised a brow slightly before looking towards Tony and Pepper for permission to say anything. They slightly nodded. Peter looked back at Wanda and folded his arms. “Didn’t you get your powers from HYDRA messing around with the Infinity Stones? If that’s the case then it isn’t magic.”

Stephen seemed amused. “What do you know about the Infinity Stones?”

“Nothing much. Just know they are powerful.”

Stephen looked at him critically but then seemed to become disinterested. “Well, you’re right. Magic is just unexplained science. So much of our technology is science but if we went back in time with it then past cultures would call it magic.”

Well Peter knew that. Vaccines were considered magic.

Stephen looked at Wanda briefly before turning fully back to Tony. “Well, while most magic is understood, powers that stem from Infinity Stones are largely unknown. Wanda is calm now but she still struggles when her emotions run high or she is very stressed or afraid. Do you want her to be here? If not she will return with me.” 

Tony studied Wanda and kept his eyes on her as he spoke. “She can stay for a while and see how she copes. If something goes awry then I’ll get in contact. Don’t worry, Gandalf.”

Stephen pursed his lips together and Peter couldn’t help the quiet snicker that escaped his mouth. Wanda looked slightly amused and even Pepper was amused by the whole thing. Tony didn’t seem to care but his lips twitched up slightly in smug amusement as he took in the entire thing.

“Well.” Stephen finally spoke and turned to Wanda. “There it is. If you feel like you are losing control, do inform me.”

“I will.” Wanda agreed and without any further words, Stephen open a portal and then exited the building.

Peter had to admit that was really cool and awesome. Maybe he could also learn magic like that. It would make it so much easier to get to school on time so he could sleep in longer. Or return from patrols faster so he could stay out longer.

While he was deep in his thoughts he didn’t hear Wanda’s question to Pepper.

“So…Who is this teenager really?”

Pepper just smiled at her as Tony ushered Peter away after asking Pepper to show Wanda around though it was pretty unnecessary. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”


	10. PEPPER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper's chapter!

Pepper could recall the first moment she realised that Tony adored Peter and considered him as part of the family even if he’d never admit it out loud. That was something she just knew about Tony. He never verbally expressed his love for people and tended to try and show it but didn’t know how to properly.

Apparently it was different with Peter and she had had her suspicions for a little while.

Tony had told her one day that he wanted to go on a trip with her, James, Happy and also included May and Peter. This wasn’t too much of a bother. Pepper needed to get away from Stark Industries and she got along well with May once the whole Peter being Spider-Man thing calmed down. Peter had been relieved by this but had seemed a little disgruntled by the fact that May practically allowed Pepper to baby Peter.

Though Pepper caring for Peter was different to Tony’s care for Peter.

Pepper was standing by the car as she waited for Happy to get there with the Parker’s. Tony was pacing back and forth, looking stressed and panicked. Worried over nothing as he continuously called someone on his phone. Pepper sighed but her ears caught Tony answering a call.

“Kid. Happy tells me that you aren’t packed yet.” Tony’s voice was it’s normal cool and collected which was different to the previous stress and worry that he displayed.

“I told you a few days ago that we’re going on a trip. Myself, Pepper, Happy, you and your aunt. I did in fact tell you this.” Tony paused and rubbed his face. “Don’t tell me you forgot.”

He was silent as Peter responded. Tony then paused, eyes widening as his entire posture stiffened, before his eyes narrowed. “What? Repeat that?”

Pepper could hear Peter backpedalling with his words. There was a large list of things that Peter does that could gain that response from Tony. She wasn’t going to bet on any one of them because it just was unlikely that she’d actually win. Though she figured it had something to do with being injured.

“When did you get injured?!” Yep. How did she know? It was Peter though. “You got injured out of the suit and decided to not wear the suit? You did wear the suit but disabled it…Kid why? It’s for your protection…”

He trailed off and tilted his head back in exasperation. Tony looked over at Pepper and gave her a look that said, ‘can you believe this kid?’. Pepper chuckled at it all. It was ridiculous but it the right kind of ridiculousness honestly. Pepper waved her hand towards the first aid kit that contained some medical items that could work on an enhanced spider teenager.

Tony nodded and sent her a thankful look before returning to the phone. “Look. Get ready you’re going on this trip; we’ve prepared it and don’t you dare think that we don’t have something to help with that injury. Also, it better not be worse than what you said.”

The response was most definitely meek if how Tony’s face twisted in annoyance, exasperation, anger, guilt and panic. Pepper wondered if Peter was even aware that he was able to make Tony show more emotions in only a few months than she did in the first two years of working for him.

She wasn’t bitter.

She really wasn’t. It was cute. And Tony would adamantly deny it.

Tony hung up and groaned as he rubbed his hands down his face. “Why is he so stubborn? And stupid and selfless?”

“He’s like you.”

“That’s the problem!” Tony cried and then stopped. “Oh no…”

Pepper laughed to herself as Tony began to realise that Peter was much like him. In way too many ways. He was silently stewing in this knowledge but honestly she didn’t blame him. It was always a shock when you realised something so obvious.

“He’s your kid, Tony.” Pepper teased as she wrapped her arms around him as she realised that Tony was in shock. He slumped against her and rested his head on her shoulder. “Well, he’s your kid in the figurative manner at least.” She looked down at him. “Or are you hiding a secret kid from me?”

“He’s not my kid.” Tony argued.

“Yes he is.” Pepper soothed his hair down. “Not yours biologically.”

“So he’s not my kid.”

“Peter isn’t May’s kid biologically but he’s still her kid. Family isn't always biological. You view Jim and Happy as your family. I’m your family.”

Tony was quiet, pondering her words. She hoped he accepted that and she could feel his body pulled away from her and his eyes were unfocused. They focused briefly on her and Pepper could see a flicker of hesitant acceptance within them. Pepper held his face with her hands and pulled him close and rested their foreheads together and kept her eyes firmly on him.

“It’s alright.” She murmured and watched as his eyes seemed to calm. “He looks up to you and you do care deeply about him.”

“He shouldn’t look up to me though.” Tony replied. “What have I done for him?”

“You protect him. You took him under your wing to make sure that he didn’t do anything stupid.” Pepper said.

Tony shook his head subtlety but Pepper wasn’t done. He needed to hear this. To hear that he wasn’t that bad of a person.

“Peter would know if you were bad. He’s not stupid despite his loving nature. He would not let himself get so close to someone after losing so many people in his life.” Pepper knew about Peter’s parents and uncle. Let alone any grandparents that he might’ve known but they hold no record of. “And you would never let yourself get so close to someone after everything you’ve been though. Yet, Peter is one of those people that you would die and kill for. The others are me, Jim, Happy and even May.”

Tony sighed. “I guess…”

“Think about it.”

Pepper hoped he did.

~~~~~

Pepper had been walking through the Compound when she stumbled into the living room where the Avengers all were. They were scattered across the room and seemed to be engrossed in whatever they were doing. Pepper paused in the doorway and wondered what they would naturally talk about since she didn’t like using FRIDAY for that.

Wanda was sitting reading a book as Sam flipped through the channels. She looked around the group. “Do you know about Peter Parker?”

“Stark’s kid? Yeah we know him.” Scott confirmed as he lowered his phone. “Shit the time! I have to go and pick up Cassie from school.”

_Stark’s kid?_ Pepper thought in amusement as she stepped back and out of the way. _So they have also seen it then._

“Are you coming up tomorrow or Sunday?” Steve asked as he looked at Scott.

“Nah. I promised to watch Cassie.”

“Fair enough. See you.”

Scott left the room via the other exit, leaving Pepper remaining hidden. Her eyebrows drew together and glanced at the others once more. They seemed to be really engrossed with what they were doing and Wanda looked like she wanted to talk but had figured the others didn’t want to talk. Her jaw was working which gave her away. Pepper considered herself an expert in that department.

“How did Stark even find him?” Wanda asked, glancing at Steve. “The kid I mean.”

“Dunno.” Sam said with a shrug. “He showed up one day I think.”

“Is he really his? His son I mean?”

“Dunno.”

Wanda frowned. “Really? You don’t know?”

“No.” Steve shook his head. “He’s really secretive about him as a whole and not even Pepper isn’t even giving away anything. They just mentioned his intelligence and then left it as that.”

_That should tell them to not push or investigate._ Pepper thought to herself.

She knew it was pointless. If Wanda’s curious expression and Natasha’s eye glint was anything to go by. They would do whatever they could in order to get information. Which could be very detrimental to Peter if he found out about it. Though he most likely did.

“Nat? Have you found anything about him?” Steve asked the assassin.

Natasha shook her head and frowned slightly though it was barely noticeable. It just looked like she was thinking. “No. It’s like Stark made sure it was incredibly difficult to find much information on the teen.”

_Well, we don’t want people finding out that he swings around New York at night even when he has school the next day._ Pepper reminded herself to have a word with Peter about that.

“Nothing?” Natasha shook her head. “Damn.”

Pepper began to walk backwards as she heard them tell Wanda all they knew about Peter. Which wasn’t much honestly. They really knew as much as Peter’s classmates knew (aside from Ned who knew everything and Pepper admired his dedication to help his best friend). It wasn’t too much and it was the right amount for Pepper and Tony’s satisfaction.

“Miss Potts!”

Pepper turned to see Peter running up to her with a folder. “Hello, Peter. What do you have?”

“A file for you, from Mr Stark.” Peter said as he handed it to her and she took it with a simple ‘thank you’. “Not sure what is in it though.” His eyes sparkled so clearly he had an idea but wasn’t going to say anything. This wasn’t the time nor place to say it anyway.

Pepper hummed and flipped through the pages and saw Peter look back to the area she came from. “Miss Potts, can I ask why you were seeing the rogue Avengers?”

“I was just listening to their conversation about you and your dad. That’s all.” Pepper replied.

“Uh okay.”

Pepper tried to hide her smile as Peter registered her words. She could see the realisation settle on his face and he screeched out. Face turning red as he spluttered and gaped at her.

“He’s not my dad!”


	11. T'CHALLA

T’Challa sighed and rubbed his temples after the video chat turned off. He was beginning to really hate all these diplomatic meetings. Well, he always disliked them but honestly that dislike was just getting worse. He remembered how his father would always remind him that façades were a thing.

Too bad T’Challa really hated façades.

He looked around and saw that the time would be perfect to talk with Tony Stark. It was afternoon in New York and T’Challa wanted a distraction. Sure they’d discuss ‘work’ – Avengers and threats and things cropping up here and there – but mostly it was things he knew neither wanted to talk about.

It was why T’Challa actually didn’t mind him. They got along in their mutual dislike for meetings.

He drummed his fingers before he got the call going.

Was it wrong that he hoped that the call wouldn’t be answered?

Probably not but of course it was.

“His Pantheriness.” Tony greeted though his attention was on something out of view of the screen. “What brings you to call at this hour? Don’t you have meetings upon meetings to attend or are you only there in spirit and soul?” He glanced at T’Challa to grin.

“I video called a couple of meetings but they are done for the day.” T’Challa replied.

“Lovely.”

Tony paused and then they both heard a crash from behind him. The engineer spun around to look around the lab that T’Challa couldn’t see. His brows furrowed and then sighed and looked back to T’Challa. His look was something that T’Challa had remembered seeing on his father and mother’s faces whenever Shuri was doing something stupid.

“Teenagers.” Tony muttered and then called out loudly. “Peter, you better be cleaning that up!”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m cleaning it up.” A voice called from off screen.

T’Challa found himself perking up in curiosity. “Peter?”

“My teenager.” Tony said and they way he said it indicated that he didn’t even really know he said it. So, T’Challa wisely chose to not make any comment on it. He knew Tony would act like that wasn’t what he said. “He’s a disaster and tends to break most things really.”

“Aren’t all teenagers like that?” T’Challa asked and looked over to the door where he was half expecting to see Shuri poking her head around to smirk at him. So he was pleasantly surprised by the fact that wasn’t the case.

“I forgot about your sister.”

“Don’t let her hear you say that. She is a force to be reckoned with. She won’t stop when she has her mind on something.” T’Challa chuckled.

Tony groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “Don’t I know that. Peter is the same. He is so stubborn sometimes and I wonder why I even encourage his almost dangerous actions.”

T’Challa had to agree. There were too many times when he’s been witness to Shuri’s plans literally exploding in her face. Somehow it is a miracle that they never do any more damage to her than mild wounds and injuries. Still it happens too often for his liking but he’s long given up on hoping that Shuri can watch herself.

She can after all.

“Does he cause things to explode?” T’Challa asked, genuinely curious about this teenager while also planning to not introduce the two of them. He didn’t want to imagine what Shuri could do if she managed to get help in the department of another intelligent teenager who is prone to disasters.

“All the time.” Tony said.

T’Challa laughed then. “We should never introduce Shuri and Peter then. They’d probably kill themselves with their explosions.”

Tony looked amused. “Yeah. That or perhaps we’d have teenagers taking over the world governments.”

“Would that be a bad thing though?”

Tony thought about it for a moment. “Honestly, not really.” He paused and frowned. “Don’t given them any ideas.”

T’Challa laughed once more. “Don’t worry. I won’t.”

Tony sighed and shook his head. “Honestly, he makes me feel like I aged two decades. I only have known him for about a year and a half and man does he give him a heart attack.”

_Only a year and a half?_ T’Challa was surprised by that. By the way he seemed to act without Peter in the room just made T’Challa assume that he'd known Peter for far longer. _Is he being honest there?_

T’Challa thought about it before pushing it away. He hadn’t seen Peter. Perhaps they didn’t even look that similar and he was just a teenager that is working at Stark Industries because of his intelligence. That isn’t a strange thing though he swore they didn’t take teenagers.

Tony pushed himself away from the desk to look beside him and then looked at T’Challa. “I’m going to have to go. Stop a teenager from killing himself.”

“I understand.” T’Challa said before the call ended and he leaned back in his chair to hum thoughtfully to himself. He shook his head to push all thoughts away. It was nothing he should worry or concern himself with.

~~~~~

It was a call that woke T’Challa up one day.

An urgent one from New York.

T’Challa had rushed to the Avengers Compound, stressed and slightly panicked. He had been dragged out of Wakanda for emergencies only twice before. One for Bucky and Zemo and the other was when he had gone with his father for something. He was younger then and couldn’t recall it properly.

“Stark!” T’Challa gasped out as he entered a room where he was waiting. “What’s going on? Why couldn’t you call me?”

“We have a transmission from a source beyond the solar system.” Tony said simply and that was when T’Challa realised that he wasn’t with the other Avengers like he expected.

Instead a teenager was perched on the bench, eyes focused on the screen in front of him. Hair was swept back in curls and the brown hair almost caused T’Challa to do a double take. He gave the teenager a look over to see that it seemed like the guy had been asleep before being rudely woken up, which made sense given that it was just after midnight in New York when he got the alert.

The teenager seemed to sense T’Challa’s gaze and glanced towards him. The serious expression melted off into shy nervousness and he ducked his head. It was amusing and T’Challa looked away to try and give him time to compose himself. He looked like an antelope in the headlights.

T’Challa would hate to admit it but he knows that feeling well.

T’Challa looked back at Tony and walked towards him. “You have received a transmission? From where?”

“Out of the solar system. We said that.” The teenager piped up and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. He stretched his arms out above his head. “We don’t know what exactly but it seems to be a safe transmission.”

“How do you know?” T’Challa asked.

Tony shrugged. “It said it came in peace and was looking for someone to answer the call. We think they were actually sending it to us because of the language it included.”

T’Challa didn’t doubt him. Tony looked stressed as he tried to figure out exactly what was going on. Who was talking to them, and why were they sending the message in the first place.

“Are we able to send a reply?” T’Challa asked.

“That’s what we wanted to talk to you about.” Tony said and nodded to the teenager behind him. “Peter has an idea.”

T’Challa turned to face the teenager – Peter – and took him in fully. He looked like he was the same age as Shuri. His eyes were wide and then gave Tony an unimpressed look before tugging one of his legs up to place an arm on his knee. Peter turned his gaze back to T’Challa and he could see that there was something hidden within his eyes.

“Well…” He cleared his throat and sat up fully. While T’Challa had initially viewed him as a timid guy, that action displayed more confidence than he showed or expected to see. “Vibranium is an alien element right? We were thinking that perhaps using a bit of Vibranium or your own communication systems we could send a clearer message out than what we have here.”

“Will it work?” T’Challa asked understanding began to fill his mind.

“Maybe. We should try it anyway.” Peter said and kicked his leg out. “We won’t know until we try it but they seemed to send it here for a reason so it would probably be best if we send out the message.”

Tony nodded and T’Challa drew his attention to the older man. “You know who it was?”

“We think it could potentially be Thor or Bruce.” Tony said and T’Challa was surprised by that.

There had been no information on either of them for years. Now suddenly there was a transmission that could be from either of them. T’Challa realised why they’d want to send it from New York instead of Wakanda then. To ensure that they’d know it was from their teammates.

“Okay.” T’Challa nodded. “We can arrange something in the next couple of days.”

“Thank you, T’Challa.” Tony said and stepped to join T’Challa in heading back to his jet. “Sorry for dragging you all the way out here. But, it wasn’t until you were already heading here that Pete realised that we could’ve just called you instead.”

T’Challa noticed that Peter was followed behind them. His eyes were focused on T’Challa and he seemed to be bubbling with hidden energy. T’Challa wondered if it would be the worst idea to actually introduce Peter and Shuri. He didn’t want to world to end, however.

Tony looked back at the teenager. “You have yet to officially meet Peter. T’Challa this is my teenager, Peter Parker. Pete, this is King T’Challa. Aka Black Panther. Sure you’ve heard of the guy.”

There was something in Tony’s words that made T’Challa think that it was a joke. Something that he was not aware of. Considering the amused glint in Tony and Peter’s eyes further cemented that idea. Peter nodded and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Yeah. I have.”

He was biting back a grin and T’Challa shook his head. He looked at Tony. “So, we’ll send you out some message systems and you’ll use them to send to message out?”

“That’s correct.”

“Very well. I’ll take my leave now.” T’Challa said and once he got to the jet he turned around to stare at Tony and Peter.

He was amused to see Tony ushering Peter back inside, throwing his arm around the teen’s shoulders. Something inside him tightened as for a second he thought he saw his father doing the same thing with Shuri so many months ago. It was the last thing he did with her before he died and T’Challa turned his head away to try and rub the sleep from his eyes.

He had to go home.

Best to send a message out to Shuri first though.


	12. SHIELD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was an added chapter (I changed a planned chapter for this one because then it made sense to fit the previous and next chapters)

It had been a normal and relaxing day.

Well, that was a lie. Peter snorted quietly to himself as he fiddled with his bag on his shoulder.

It had been filled with three tests, one of which he hadn’t even studied for. On top of that, Ned was caught up in doing his homework that they hadn’t been able to hang out. AND May had been called in for another shift at work so Peter decided to message his overseer at SI if he could come in and work on a small project or his homework.

He’d been given the all clear and go ahead so now he was making his way towards Stark Tower.

Something tugged at the back of his mind and Peter lowered the music in his headphones. His mind and spider side was alerting him of something. He wasn’t sure what it was but then again he never knew until it had already happened and his mind had settled.

It wasn’t any real danger just for him to be wary of where he was going.

So, taking a risk, Peter decided to head down some of the sketchier roads. Sure, it was a dangerous risk but Peter was capable of taking care of himself. The training with the Avengers helped a ton both in and out of suit. Somehow he managed to actually train differently as he trained like Spider Man with Bucky (for the enhanced strength) and trained as Peter with Natasha.

Something crackled and Peter barely had enough time to yelp and jump away from it.

His skin burned and his hair stood on end. Spinning around, Peter stared at the fizzling metal and then heard a car stop a few feet away. He snapped his head around to stare at the van, the sleek black with faint gray and silver markings gave away exactly who it belonged to.

SHIELD.

Peter frowned and felt his entire body stiffen up.

What were they doing out here?

“Hey, kid!” Someone poked her head to look at him. “Get in here! It’s dangerous and a child shouldn’t be wandering around out here right now.”

“Uh…yeah…what?” Peter looked around and his ears stopped ringing long enough for him to hear the sounds of a battle nearby. He recognised the calls from Captain America so he figured that the Avengers had it under control. They could deal without Spider-Man for now.

“Get in!” She called out and someone remarked from inside the car.

“Carter, we are heading to Stark Tower. We can’t take in stragglers.”

“We can’t just leave him. He’s too close to the danger.”

How in the world did Peter not even notice the danger and battle? Or had he subconsciously known that the Avengers could deal with it without needing his help. Or…Wait.

He paused and tilted his head to the side.

The Masters of Mystic Arts can create portals can’t they? Is that why the battle suddenly arrived in New York? That another place was too damaged or too many people were in danger? There were so many questions and Peter can get them out of FRIDAY when he gets to the Tower.

“Kid.” Peter snapped his head back to them and saw a door open. “Get in. We’re taking you with us to Stark Tower. We’ve informed them that we’ll be bringing a teenager.”

Peter wondered if the secretary knew it was him or not. He was meant to come in (because she had to know who was coming in and out of the Tower) and had yet to show up and now there was a fight. Oh well, Peter couldn’t wait to see what was going to happen now when he showed up and everyone on the ground floor knew him.

He got into the van and took notice that along with Carter (Peter swore he should know her) he identified Maria Hill and…Wait. Nick Fury? The Director of SHIELD? Actually, why was he surprised? It was bound to happen for him to run into SHIELD. As Peter Parker or Spider-Man.

“I hope the Tower isn’t too out of the way for you.” Carter said as she looked at him. “Anyway, ignore Fury and Maria. They aren’t the best people to talk with.”

“Carter.” Hill spoke seriously as she shot her a look through the mirror. “You decided to re-join SHIELD because the CIA wanted some assurance that we’d do our jobs when it comes to the Avengers and enhanced people.”

Carter nodded. “Okay. I’m Sharon Carter. This is Nick Fury and Maria Hill.”

“Peter Parker.” Peter said and shook Carter’s hand. “Uh…Yeah. I kind of figured.”

“You don’t mind us taking you with us?”

“No. Not at all.”

“Good. Because we’re holding you hostage.” Carter joked and Peter couldn’t help but let out a laugh at her words.

“Carter.” Fury spoke with a blunt tone as he pulled into the underground parking of Stark Tower after being allowed in. He leaned out to speak through the speaker. “We have a teenager with us, we found him near the battle scene.”

“Fury is no fun.” Carter said as the they parked and climbed out of the car. “Follow us, Peter.”

_I already know the way._ Peter nodded as he followed close behind the three of them. “Yeah. Okay. I’ll be right behind you.”

The elevator ride to the ground floor was awkward as Peter prayed that FRIDAY won’t reveal him. She hadn’t so far but Carter made small talk with the teenager. The three of them clearly were mistaking Peter’s tension and nervousness as being inside Stark Tower and with them as he doesn’t know the place nor them.

Well, that was clearly wrong but he wasn’t going to say anything.

“Fury.” Someone said in a startled tone and Peter turned his head to see that it was one of the doctors within the Tower. “What are you doing here?”

“Have you not seen the fight raging on outside?” Fury asked casually as he strolled through the floor, causing people to move out of the way.

The doctor sighed. “That’s why I’m here.” His eyes narrowed in on Peter and Peter almost jumped.

Now he knew why the guy looked so familiar to him. Only about three doctors in the Tower actually knew Spider-Man identity. These were people that Tony and Pepper trusted with the knowledge. This doctor had been a fellow co-worker of May – how Peter knew of him – and was one of the three doctors (not including Helen Cho) who knew that Peter was Spider-Man.

Peter waved nervously and then discretely shook his head. Thankfully he got the hint and didn’t mention Peter being on the floor. Fury strode forward with Hill and Carter behind him but Peter had been stopped by the doctor.

“Dr Khan?” Hill asked as she looked over to the two.

He waved her off and stared at Peter. “I thought you were out in the battle. That’s why I’m here.”

“School literally got out just before it popped up here.” Peter argued back, keeping his voice down. “They found me and brought me here. They don’t know who I am.”

Dr Khan sighed and nodded though he looked like he was still slightly annoyed by it all. Peter didn’t blame him one bit. He already had to deal with his stupidity and had to give May her own medical kit with items and medicine for Peter that would work around his enhanced healing.

He stepped back. “Tell your aunt that I said hi.”

“Will do.” Peter replied and just watched as the doctor hurried into the elevator to head up to the medical bay.

Peter re-joined the SHIELD agents and director. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and hoped that no one else glanced in his direction and actually brought attention to him. FRIDAY was being a saint and did not once speak to him. Only speaking to Fury when prompted.

They asked the front desk official if it was alright that peter was there. The poor workers who knew Peter had to act like it was a bigger deal than it actually was. The main worker, Melony, at the front desk had an inclination that Peter was Spider-Man (he later confirmed it because of one too many close calls and she already had her suspicions).

She looked at Peter and waited until they had moved away to a good distance. Melony sighed and rubbed her face and gave him a deadpanned look. “Really? Only this could happen to you.”

Peter grinned sheepishly. “I mean. I gotta have luck in something somehow.”

“That isn’t luck, kid.”

“Let me live in my world of dreams and not reality.”

Melony sighed again and turned back to her computer. While Peter would have been given a visitor pass it would actually raise suspicion within the workers. Peter had his card on him in his bag anyway. He heard Carter call out to him and stepped away from the desk.

That was when Peter stumbled into a stop. Eyes widening and then blinking owlishly at the sight he was now witness to.

Pepper was standing in front of Fury, not at all looking pleased. She sighed and was speaking with SHIELD but seemed like she wanted to do anything but be there in that moment. Peter could relate to that. It was a miracle that Peter’s mouth didn’t get him into any more trouble.

Except for when he was Spider-Man of course.

There were no rules and no one was safe from his sass and snark.

Pepper looked over them and noticed Peter who didn’t really know if he should come closer or not. Pepper beckoned him over to a nod of her head and Peter quickly hurried over. Fury looked over at Peter and seemed to figure out that there was something that was missing that they didn’t know.

That worried him. Since Peter knew Fury from what he had been told and what he had overheard from the Avengers. Fury didn’t like not knowing something. He had his ways of getting the truth out of someone when absolutely necessary. That wasn’t including what he had almost experienced when he was in his suit and Fury and he happened to cross paths.

Peter knew better than to stay near SHIELD though.

“Ms Potts.” Carter said. “This is-“

“Peter Parker.” Pepper said with a nod. “I know. He is one of the interns here.”

“An intern? A teenager?” Hill asked, not looking like she was buying that explanation. Which sucked for them all because that was the truth. He _was_ an intern at Stark Industries, he was just a less than convenient intern because he didn’t really have a strict schedule to follow.

He went where he was needed.

That was almost anywhere in the building that took interns. That wasn’t including the Avengers stuff which he helped out with. That was strictly being kept away from everyone that wasn’t an Avenger. Sure, SHIELD may know who he is and he doubted Pepper would be pleased.

“Wait.” Hill paused. “I think Romanoff mentioned a teenager working at Stark Industries.”

Peter risked a glance at Pepper and saw fury blaze in her eyes.

Yep. He was right.

“I’m sorry what?” Pepper asked, voice was eerily calm and collected. All the workers near them got the hint and began to scatter. Peter took a few steps back and almost collided with Pepper’s assistant. They shared a nervous and uneasy look.

Hill met Pepper’s gaze. “Romanoff mentioned a teenage intern at Stark Industries.” She looked at Peter. “I’m assuming that we’re not meant to know about that.”

“He’s a _teenager_. Romanoff should’ve known better than mentioning this to people.” Pepper said and if Natasha was there she would be victim to her anger. “This is meant to be kept unwraps because his safety is our main priority. And no offence but you guys can’t really be trusted with the knowledge about teenagers.” There was a lot of offence. “So maybe you should best shut down all of those conversations about Peter. There would be a price to pay if Tony found out about this.”

Fury looked bothered by this and Hill looked like she wanted to argue but decided it was better to not go through with that. Carter just looked between Peter, Pepper, Hill and Fury. She looked a little bothered by all of this and agreed that a teenager shouldn’t be known in SHIELD.

Peter also knew of their history of taking teens in to train them. Sure that may have been decades ago but that doesn’t change anything. Stark Industries still has the stigma from Howard Stark when he ran the company. Those things don’t just get forgotten overnight.

It would be a miracle if that did happen though.

“We can’t do anything about that.” Fury said.

“Like hell you can’t!” Pepper snapped. “You will do that. Believe me. The world is convinced SHIELD is majorly disrupted and scattered after HYDRA. We can reveal the fact that is no longer the case if you don’t listen.”

Fury’s eye twitched and he complied. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Good.” Pepper said and turned to walk towards Peter. “Peter, Odina, come on. I’m sorry for this Peter, I didn’t know you were coming in and when Fury said he had a teenager your overseer told me you were coming over but your path cuts right through the fight.”

“No it’s fine.” Peter winced. “I never got the chance to send a text.”

“FRIDAY did confirm it for me.” Pepper said and shot a look at Fury who was following behind them. “I didn’t like the fact that you were with Fury and on top of it, that SHIELD now knows about you? Yeah, I’ll be having a word with Romanoff.”

Peter grinned weakly. “I guess this means I won’t be training with her?”

“Not at all. Bucky only. At least Tony and I know he won’t say anything.” Yeah, Peter had to agree. He felt better with Bucky (pretty sure that he knew that Bucky knew he was Spider-Man or an enhanced individual anyway since he kept pushing Peter to fight harder and stronger). Odina walked on the other side of Pepper and smiled reassuringly at the teenager.

Fury was silent but Carter leaned over to Hill and him and whispered but Peter still heard her. Thank you enhanced hearing.

Most of the time.

“Is he Stark’s kid?”

Hill looked in disbelief at her. “Stark would never be able to keep a kid a secret.”

Fury said nothing so Peter decided to think that was the end of that topic. However Fury was trying to figure out who exactly Peter was and what his deal with Pepper and Tony actually was. It could wait a little bit though, since the fight had ended.

Now they needed to talk with Romanoff and Barton (who only tagged along because they needed a long ranged and stealthy person on their side). Fury couldn’t wait to see what they had to say about this entire thing.


	13. BRUCE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have new faces!

Peter would admit that he really didn’t know what happened to Natasha Romanoff after the whole issue with SHIELD. Carter had apologised to him and tugged him aside and said that if he couldn’t trust Hill and Fury, she was willing to give him an open ear for him to talk. Especially if he was worried about SHIELD tracking him down.

Peter had thanked her but said he wasn’t too worried about himself. Carter was confused but then told him to call her Sharon. Carter sounded too formal from a teenager who really didn’t deserve all this. So they were now on first-name basis and Peter called Fury ‘Nick’ just to be a jackass (he should really get his master’s degree in jackass and snarkiness), which amused Sharon and Hill – who was trying to hide that amusement.

Tony had put his foot down and refused to let Natasha even near Peter or Spider-Man. He had said that if Natasha slipped up about Peter how could they know if she hadn’t slipped up about Spider-Man.

If there was one thing the government knew, it was that Spider-Man was tied to Iron Man and was watched by him. Therefore SHIELD had to keep their hands off him. They didn’t really trust SHIELD after HYDRA and Spider-Man was one of the few heroes New York trusted.

Natasha wasn’t pleased but Clint told her that he kept his mouth shut about Peter. He nor Scott made their kids common knowledge and he wasn’t going to do that to Tony and his kid.

(Peter noticed that no-one corrected Clint’s words, not even the staff that overheard it. He decided to not press that issue.)

Natasha was restricted and Peter found himself flinging himself into fighting lessons with Bucky and T’Challa (who came over once and a while). If either of them noticed the strength that he delivered to them, they said nothing.

Bucky and Peter had paused in their training and Peter gulped down some water.

Bucky took a drink of his own water before looking at Peter. “Spider-Man hasn’t come around recently, do you know why?”

His tone made it clear he knew something was up but wasn’t going to push. Peter shook his head and rolled his shoulders back. He heard his muscles strain and held back a wince at the sharp pain that spread from his shoulder blades.

“I think Mr St- Tony told him about SHIELD. Wanted him to not come around to be safe. Dunno.” Peter shrugged. “I only meet the guy a couple of times. He sometimes takes care of his own suit.”

“Is that so?” Bucky asked casually and Peter frowned at him. Bucky then smiled and looked at the clock on the wall and groaned. “Well, it’s getting late and I don’t want to keep you any later. Or you’ll take my head off.”

“I wouldn’t.” Peter said simply.

Bucky looked at him once more and smirked. “Maybe you’d break my arm.”

Peter studied him and then shrugged before taking the bandages off his hands and arms to then stretch his fingers. He could feel his blood swirling around his body and then his mind focuses on everything around him. Everything in the room.

The water in the water bottles. The heartbeat of Bucky as it slowed to it’s normal speed (which was still faster than a normal human’s). That caused Peter to paused and look down at his hands. Something never sat right about his heartbeat and enhanced hearing because certainly Bucky, Steve and T’Challa could hear that it was faster than average.

“You good, kid? Your heart is racing.” Bucky said casually.

Peter cleared his throat. “I just…I don’t like the fact that SHIELD knows about me, ya know? People will target me to get at Stark Industries because they will know that SI doesn’t want to let any harm come to kids. Then there is my aunt and my best friend and his family.”

“Understandable.” Bucky nodded. “I mean, SHIELD knows about me but that’s also because of the info dump.” He paused and looked over at Peter. “But is there another reason?”

Peter wanted to say that his parents were once SHIELD agents but chose not to. Bucky may have met them or knew of them. Plus, it didn’t seem like they knew him or were curious about him because of the fact he shared the same last name as three SHIELD agents (though Ben stopped being part of SHIELD when Peter was born).

“Maybe. I don’t want to say it. They don’t know it so I’d rather keep it like that.” Peter said and thankfully Bucky dropped it.

Peter changed in one of the changing rooms and stared at his reflection. He sighed and shook his hair out as his gaze drifted to the grounds of the Avengers Compound. Peter tilted his head back and then splashed water onto his face and let it run through his hair and down his shirt. Even though he just changed.

He got out of the room and patted his face dry with a hand towel and saw that Bucky was gone. That was fine, Peter had taken his sweet time getting changed. Peter only managed a few feet before FRIDAY’s voice rang out above him.

“Mr Parker, Boss has requested you to come to the meeting room.”

“What?” Peter jerked and stared up at the ceiling and then the camera that he knew was there. “Why?” He wasn’t allowed in the meeting room out of suit so he figured it was something important for Tony to break that rule. Or it could have something to do with the fact everyone now knew him.

“I am not privy to that information.”

Peter grumbled under his breath as he changed directions to head towards the elevator to go to the meeting. “Yes you are. Tony just doesn’t want me to prepare for whatever it is.”

She said nothing and Peter entered the room. He noticed that all the Avengers were there (no SHIELD) but Natasha was. She didn’t look at him and Peter was thankful for that. He just approached Tony and gave him a quizzical look but Tony didn’t even bother looking at him.

“Mr Stark?” Peter asked softly as he glanced at the others.

“We received a transmission.” Tony said. “From the ship. We already informed the world leaders to not worry as they are going to be landing here.”

Though Tony sounded blasé about the situation, Peter could see his eyes were sparkling slightly. As if he couldn’t believe what was going on. That confused him even more, since Peter had no idea what was going on. FRIDAY wasn’t telling him anything and he knew he wasn’t going to get anything out of the people gathered here.

“Who is it?” Peter asked instead.

“You’ll see.”

Peter made a face but made no more comments as his skin prickled. Something was coming and a few seconds later he could hear the distant sounds of a spaceship approaching the Compound. He could barley keep himself composed enough but he did look at the ceiling. His mind was screaming at him to get to safety and away from the potential danger.

“That’s them.” Tony said as the group began to react to the sounds and left the room. He looked at Peter. “You’ll really like this surprise.”

Peter just raised a brow in response but said nothing as he followed right behind Tony.

~~~~~

Bruce stared down at the building and blinked. He knew what it was. He and Tony had been looking at places for the Avengers that wasn’t in New York itself. One of the old buildings of Stark Industries that was left to collect dust.

Tony had mentioned liking it a lot and that it would be a good place for them to train and become a better team.

It was mentioned to be the Avengers Compound.

It had a nice ring to it.

“They moved locations.” Loki spoke up. “A shame, I liked the tower.”

Bruce looked over at the Prince. Loki looked bored but Bruce had learnt more about him in the time they spent together than he ever expected. He also knew that Loki wasn’t that bad of a guy and just blinked at him. “They kept you locked up there.”

“Yeah but I did like it.” Loki replied regardless, not at all bothered by it all.

Bruce decided that he shouldn’t even bother pushing it. He looked back down at the building and heard Thor and Valkyrie approach them. They were talking quietly about what they need to do about the Asgardians that were back on the main ship. Valkyrie shot a look towards Loki and then folded her arms.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea for Loki to be there? Considering the history he has on Earth?”

“No.” Bruce said honestly because it wasn’t. It would’ve been better for Loki to remain on the ship with the Asgardians who needed some more comfort but Loki had been adamant to join them.

Thor, however, showed the same determination that Loki had earlier that day. “Stark wouldn’t do anything to Loki if we asked him not to.”

Bruce knew Thor was right. Tony wouldn’t hold Loki against his actions especially if Loki could prove that he wasn’t dangerous and just more of a diva with a love of pranks and tricks. Though after the destruction of Asgard, Loki and Thor had both become very quiet and to themselves so Bruce was hoping that this visit would bring them out of this.

The ship slowly came to the ground and Bruce saw the Avengers (and some new faces though some did look vaguely familiar). They were standing outside, watching the ship descend and that was when Bruce realised something that Loki and Thor also noticed at the same time.

“They are divided.” Loki murmured. “You can see it in the way they are standing.”

“What happened?” Bruce voiced but wondered if anyone would know.

“Heimdall probably would.” Thor said. “Didn’t he say something about us to not expect the same as we left?”

Heimdall did say that.

The ship landed and Bruce saw Loki suddenly grow worried. Though his face was passive and bored, Bruce could see that he was nervous. No one knew he was coming on the ship and therefore couldn’t really predict how they’ll take to his arrival.

“Loki.” The Prince looked over to Bruce who tried to smile reassuringly at him (though it was more of a grimace). “You don’t have to come. We can tell them you are here instead.”

“No. I’m coming.”

“Okay.”

Bruce didn’t really know how exactly happened. One minute he, Valkyrie, Thor and Loki stepped out of the ship and the next Loki had weapons pointed at his face. The next Tony and the kid (when to Tony ever associate with kids?) stepped in front to push them back and away from Loki.

“He’s not even going to be here for that long.” Tony said as he gave Steve a hard look. “If what Thor says is right that Loki was being controlled by another being, why can’t we have him around when we have Bucky here? You’d be hypocrites otherwise.”

Bruce shared a look with Thor.

_What happened here?_

Tony looked at the kid. “What do you say, Pete?”

The kid (Pete? Peter maybe) hummed. “I mean. We do have Bucky allowed to be here. How would Prince Loki be any different?”

Loki looked proud at being referred to as ‘Prince’. Bruce looked at the teenager and then flicked his gaze between Peter and Tony. Something was clicking in his mind. His posture, his appearance, the fact that the kid seemed close to Tony and why a teenager would even be allowed into the compound.

Was this Tony’s kid?

He seemed to be at the right age range at least.

“Anyway,” Tony waved his hand, “I own the building so what I say goes.”

Peter grinned at Tony but the engineer seemed to not notice or just ignored it. Bruce looked over at Thor and Loki who also seemed stumped. He decided to not ask questions about it until later.

~~~

“So…Who is Peter?” Bruce asked as he got settled into the new lab at the compound.

Tony paused and then continued on his project. Bruce swore it looked similar to a spider. “An intern at SI. I’m training him because technically he isn’t allowed to really work in the main SI building. He figured out how to improve some of the things for the Avengers.” He waved his hand towards the spider. “He was getting bored so I’m making a base for something and seeing how quickly he can change something that’s pre-made.”

Bruce knew there was more to it and raised a brow. “You sound proud of him.”

“He’s a good kid. Doesn’t think too much of himself though. Needs more confidence and has actually shown growth there while being here with the others.” Tony’s voice was clipped and annoyed but Bruce could hear a faint underlying tone of happiness and relief. “While I don’t like the others, I’m not going to lie and say that they haven’t been helpful.”

Bruce chuckled and smiled to himself. “I see.”

Maybe Peter isn’t Tony’s kid biologically but he certainly must still be his kid in a sense.


	14. LOKI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki with some Thor, major plot here (comes from a totally joke setting XD)
> 
> (Thor is no idiot fyi)

Hail crashed against the pavement.

Loki held back a wince. Regardless of how much time he had to accept him being a Frost Giant, he still didn’t like blizzards and anything related to the cold. It taunted him because it didn’t call to him like it did others.

He glanced at Thor while they waited for Spider-Man (or Spider as they called him).

Thor hummed as he stared at the dark clouds. “I hope Spider knows where we are.”

“I think he’ll be fine.” Loki said not wanting to acknowledge his own concern for the young hero. He was young, younger than Loki realised until Thor had mentioned something.

_  
“Loki, can I ask you something?” Thor asked once he stopped pacing the main room of their new home in New Asgard._

_Loki didn’t bother looking up from his book. “No.”_

_“Have you noticed the young Spider and his jokes?” Thor carried on and Loki rolled his eyes._

_“It’s difficult not to. He’s loud and abrasive.” Loki muttered but that didn’t mean he didn’t like the guy. He was pleasant company and was like Stark’s kid. Though more teasing and less respectful. “Don’t see him much.”_

_Thor gave him a look that he could vaguely feel. “We do. I just don’t think he knows it.”_

_Loki lowered his book to give Thor a look. “I have no idea what you are insinuating but let me tell you, whatever it is, is stupid and only an idiot would believe it.”_

_That made Thor pause but not in thought. He seemed more amused and tilted his head back to raise a brow at his brother who just turned back to his book. It was a lot more interesting than whatever his King had to say that’s for certain._

_“You don’t have any idea, do you?”_

_Thor sounded extremely amused._

_That made Loki scowl._

_He lowered his book to his lap and gave Thor a look. “I know a lot of things but you tend to draw attention to things that don’t deserve too much attention. You know this. I’ve said this numerous times.”_

_If Thor was bothered by his words, he didn’t show it._

_Thor waved his hand and then looked out the window. “I mean, I thought I was going crazy but I know now that I’m not. Anthony is close with Parker isn’t he? But it’s odd that he is also close with Spider-Man.”_

_“What are you getting at?” Loki asked, wondering where Thor was going with his comments._

_“I think Peter Parker is Spider-Man.”_

_Silence._

_Then Loki snorted out a laugh._

_Thor frowned. “What?”_

_Loki began to laugh loudly. “That’s what you think? Brother, I know you may be daft but this is too good, even for you.”_

_The God of Thunder just shook his head. “Just think on it, alright?”_

_“Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”  
_

Loki would deny it if asked about him thinking and dwelling on Thor’s words. He had but he’d never admit to it. He had wondered if Thor had some basis for his theory and suggestion.

After all, Thor wasn’t one to make random accusations like that.

The Prince had dwelled on it and for the past six months had reluctantly admitted to himself that Thor was onto something. There were too many coincidences that were in place between Peter Parker and Spider-Man. Their voices almost matched and the jokes were very similar too.

Aside from the fact that Spider-Man was significantly much bolder and sassier than Peter Parker. Yet…Loki had done his research on Earth animals, more so on spiders because of this comment. There were several things that made him believe that Thor was right.

Peter’s aversion towards the cold, his dislike of mint and citrus when the weather is warm, and his habit of having smoothies whenever possible.

Not anything particularly noticeable but there if you paid enough attention.

And if you knew what you were looking for.

Loki looked towards Thor who was focused on the building in front of them. HYDRA had set up inside the building but it had to a stealth mission. Loki was an obvious choice and so was Spider-Man (a teenager!), Black Widow wasn’t allowed anywhere near Spider-Man because of some issues with Peter Parker, and Hawkeye had retired. So it was just the two of them but Thor was offering backup if they needed it.

Hopefully that wasn’t necessary.

“He’s coming.” Thor’s words brought Loki out of his thoughts and the Prince quickly composed himself. He couldn’t get lost in his thoughts here. That would be the worst thing to happen, focus is the difference between life and death.

“Finally. What took him so long?” Loki asked.

“Probably talking with his father.” Thor said lightly.

Loki just gave him a deadpanned looked before sighing. “Why do I even bother?”

“You asked. I gave an answer.”

“That doesn’t-“

“Hey guys! Sorry I’m late.” A new voice piped up behind them and Loki heard Spider-Man approach them over the snow. “Had to figure out how to navigate the snow.”

“That’s no problem, young warrior!” Thor said as the newcomer reached them.

Loki looked at Spider-Man and frowned in thought to himself. He didn’t question his ability to actually sneak into a place, Loki had been taken aback by Peter Parker suddenly coming out of nowhere. Not to mention he could out-sneak several of the other Avengers on a good day.

Spider-Man glanced towards him though it was hard to tell. Loki was just good at knowing when someone was looking at him.

Loki tilted his head up in greeting towards him. “You’re here though. Come, let’s plan and get this underway. The sooner the better.”

“Already did some scoping out. Getting in via the roof would be our best bet.” Spider-Man replied easily.

Loki was impressed. He had considered that as well but it was nice to get some clarification on the matter. Not that he’d ever admit that to the young Spider.

“Very well. Then let’s go.”

~~~~~

It could’ve gone better.

Spider was pressed against the wall with Loki (who was currently a small bird) perched on his shoulder. Both of them watching HYDRA agents run through the corridor below them. The suit had a camouflage setting that made it easier for Spider to hide. Loki just blended in with the suit to hide himself.

Everything had gone fine and Spider managed to grab some important files before everything went to shit.

Thor had been located and attacked which caused HYDRA to stumble upon Loki and Spider. So they resorted to asking for back up. Things were going to go really bad since Spider made it clear that there was a bomb present nearby.

“This isn’t optimal.” Loki said from his perch.

Spider groaned and mumbled. “You don’t say.”

Loki groaned and took off from his shoulder and let Spider jump to the ground. He tilted his head, listening for noise and nodded at the Asgardian who understood the message.

Backup was here.

“We should deal with the bomb. Just to check on it and ensure that no one gets to it and sets it off.” Spider said and Loki gave him a look.

“Really? That’s not the best idea.” Loki tried to reason with him.

Spider looked at him and Loki could tell he was annoyed. “I don’t want a bomb to go off under our feet.”

Loki had to agree and could only trail after Spider who was heading down the corridor towards the room the bomb supposedly was. His wings beat down a couple of times before he followed after him. He was keeping up with him quite easily but had to remain out of sight. It would be hard to explain why there was a bird following behind the vigilante (teenager!) without coming to the conclusion that it was actually Loki.

Once they reached the room, Loki gave the room a look and made an uneasy noise.

“Loki? What is it?” Spider looked at him and seemed to be on high alert for any danger.

But it wasn’t physical danger.

Loki just knew that aura incredibly well.

The Space Stone.

“Loki?” Spider’s words cut through Loki’s mind and he whipped his head around to stare at the vigilante. The eyes were narrowed but worry was washing over Loki that almost made him weak (almost, it had been a while since he felt that pure concern from someone directed at him). “What is it? I can’t sense anything is off.”

“You won’t be able to sense it.” Loki said and Spider seemed to frown.

They walked further into the room and Loki realised what the bomb actually was.

“We can’t go close to it.” Loki hissed and flared one of his wings out to stop Spider.

Spider looked at him, about to say something when they heard new voices approach them and the room. Loud yells and cries, with bangs and explosions.

“Loki! Spider!” Thor’s voice carried down.

“We’re in here!” Spider called out in response.

Loki yelled out. “There is a bomb down here!”

“Stark has already informed us.” Loki heard Spider mutter in annoyance at that but it was covered in relief. Yes, Loki knew _that_ voice and it was definitely Peter Parker. Regardless of how good he was at hiding his identity, it slipped out at times like this.

Spider – Peter – suddenly whipped his head around. His eyes narrowed and something seemed off. Loki noticed that his shoulders tensed and his fingers flexed.

Loki had no doubt that his pupils had narrowed and his teeth had elongated (Loki had seen it happen one time after Barnes had gotten rough in their fighting training, which only further made Loki convinced that Peter and Spider were one in the same). If anyone could see him without the suit, Loki was certain that everyone would be able to see that he was an actual predator.

“Someone’s coming.” Peter’s voice was low, quiet.

Loki couldn’t hear anyone but Thor and Stark – Tony – coming down another corridor with some of the others. This was a bit of an overkill but since Tony wasn’t even supposed to be on the field, Loki wasn’t too surprised. The others only came just so no one raised their eyebrows.

“Yeah of course someone is coming.” Loki brushed it off.

Peter growled. “Someone is coming.”

“Kid!” Tony called once he, Thor, Barnes, Scott and Hope reached the basement.

Loki shifted back and stepped towards them. “The bomb here is based on the Space Stone. I don’t know how but that is what is going on here.”

Tony looked at Peter (though that was expected). “Is it? HYDRA must’ve had more notes on the Space Stone than we previously thoughts.”

Barnes shifted at that and looked around. “Don’t ask me. I wouldn’t have any idea.”

Loki walked around the room with Thor. Scott and Hope were checking over the room and the equipment while Barnes and Tony spoke with each other. Both continuously glancing towards Peter (Loki would later realise why both were worried) who was staring at the other hallway. It was dark so if someone was coming, not many of them could see them.

Loki had no idea what kind of skills and abilities Peter had because the suit could give him a boost.

Loki stepped towards the doorway then. He could do something, and if that was stemmed from wanting to prove himself as relatively loyal then he wasn’t going to say it. It might’ve been but no one had to know that.

“Don’t.” Spider hissed.

“They won’t do anything.”

“Yes they can.” Spider snapped.

Loki looked at him but still couldn’t tell what his face was showing. Spider kept glancing at the doorway and seemed about to leap forward but held himself back. Eyes were narrowed and seemed to glint blue in the dim light but that could’ve just been the lighting. Even the slight changing and shadow of black and red that covered the eyes.

Tony stiffened his body and said bluntly. “We should find anything we can and then leave.”

Thor agreed and said there wasn’t much they could do. So what did Loki do?

He walked closer to the potential danger.

Spider watched him and then stiffened before everything happened at once.

A crackling of energy surged from behind Loki and he was barely aware of getting tackled out of the way. Loki could hear Thor’s own lightning crackling in response to try and ease from danger. Tony, Hope and Scott quickly ensured their suits were on properly just as Barned sprang forward towards Loki.

He felt his shoulder slam into the ground and turned his head just as he saw a bright blue light that he could recognise anywhere.

The silhouette of Spider-Man in the blue light and he could faintly hear the distressed cries of Tony rip through the air.

“Peter!”

The light dissipated and Loki was left staring at an empty spot where Spider-Man once stood. The agents were nowhere to be found (probably getting caught in the blast themselves) though that wasn’t the main concern here.

Spider-Man, Peter Parker, was gone.

And they had no idea where he could even be.


	15. GUARDIANS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were you guys expecting this?
> 
> Next chapter we go and see the fallout of the reveal in the previous chapter ;)

“Is he alright?”

“Give him space?”

“Who is he?”

“Give him space, seriously.”

“Should we shock him to wake him up?”

“I am Groot.”

“No! We could hurt him.”

“If it didn’t hurt Quill I doubt it is gonna hurt this kid.”

Peter was confused as he heard new and unknown voices wafting around him. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side. The air was odd. Not stale but unusual.

Whatever he was laying on was not at all comfortable and Peter’s skin tingled from unease. His fingers twitched and then gripped whatever he was resting on. He could feel his body tensing, as his mind narrowed in on the strangers around him, preparing to fight but ultimately wanting to get away.

“I am Groot.”

“Yeah we can tell, Groot. Back up a bit. Give him some space, seriously. How many times do I have to say this?”

“Several times. Their heads are empty.”

Peter blinked his eyes open slightly. Meeting bright lights and the dark colouring of metal, dark blue and gray with streaks of silver and brighter blue and yellow lights. Peter frowned as the scent of something that definitely wasn’t _Earth_ slammed straight into his nose. A low hiss ripped from his throat as scents of strangers reached him and reminded him that he was alone and he couldn’t even feel his suit around his body.

He was vulnerable.

His fingers gripped the bench and sprung off, hearing the startled yelps and cries of those behind him. Peter could only feel adrenaline shoot through him and he spun around upon reaching a wall and eyes narrowed. A low hiss rumbled through him and he could feel his tongue run along his canines that had elongated ever so slightly. His skin prickled as his mind swirled and quickly mapped out what he could see.

He was on some sort of ship? It wasn’t Earthly, so space?

Peter’s brain was going into overdrive and he could feel his mind slipping though his body refused to give up just yet.

There were strangers.

Strangers who could potentially hurt him.

He hissed at them though he didn’t move. He feared that if he did move even the tiniest bit then he’d regret it, probably even passing out. Too much, too much.

“Hey.” The green figure stepped forward and held her hands out, the antenna (??? Peter was so confused; he must’ve been imagining it) tips glowing. “Hey, you’re safe. We promise.”

Peter jerked back as everything blurred in darkness. He vaguely heard someone yell out.

“Nebula! Catch him!”

He felt metal arms catch him but surely he was imagining it. That wasn’t possible. Thankfully his mind pulled him into darkness.

~~~~~

Peter groaned as this time his mind slowly brought him into the land of the living. It was difficult but eventually he managed to remain calm. His brain was quiet and let him process everything at his own pace.

That was something he was extremely thankful for.

He took a deep breath and was struck with an unfamiliar scent. A scent that he vaguely recognised from when he woke up earlier but didn’t have the time or ability to fully process it all. His fingers twitched and that was when he felt a hand come to rest upon his. The skill was smooth but had a very strange texture to the palm of it.

“Relax. You are still recovering.” The voice was soft and incredibly sweet. Cautious and hesitant but stern and Peter found himself relaxing once more. When had he even tensed up?

He croaked out. “What happened?”

“Maybe you should wake first, kid.” Another voice, rougher this time, spoke as the owner approached with some slight clattering on a nearby bench. It sounded like claws.

“Rocket be nice.” Another voice cut in. “He fainted. The least you can do is be nice.”

“He’s waking.” The first voice said, slightly harsher but still incredibly sweet.

The gruff voice – Rocket? – sounded next to him and it made Peter flinch. “I know he’s awake, Gamora. Plus, he may eat all of our food and we don’t even know what or who he is. Hopefully he isn’t like Quill.”

“I can hear you!”

Rocket snapped back. “I know.”

“Asshole.”

Peter groaned again and turned his head towards the first female voice. She felt nicer and her scent was calming. His eyes twitched before blinking open slightly. The sight that he saw almost made him jerk back.

She was seated by his side, gaze focusing on something behind him. Her skin was pale but he could see the faintest purple tint beneath it and she had clothing that was a range of green to gold to black. The antenna on her head were actually real so he wasn’t just seeing that. Well, that answered that question really. He wasn’t going insane.

He was actually on a spaceship with a bunch of aliens.

That he could understand…How?

“How?” Peter forced out despite his throat burning from being so dehydrated.

The woman turned her head towards him. Her eyes were eerie. They made her look like an insect. A praying mantis maybe. He almost flinched away at the sight though kept himself as still as possible. He didn’t want to cause his body to panic again.

“Told you he’s awake!” Rocket called and Peter turned his head to see a…raccoon?

He barely processed what his mouth blurted out. “How the fuck can a Raccoon be talking?”

The raccoon growled. “I’m not a Raccoon.”

“You look like one.” Peter said and saw him grab a gun. He stiffened and a green female with red hair leaped forward to grab the gun.

“Rocket! No! What have we talk about when it comes to talking to people that we pick up randomly?” She asked the raccoon (he is called Rocket? Does he like rockets? Peter hoped he never got to see him wielding a missile launcher. Great, now he is going to have nightmares of a rocket wielding raccoon).

Rocket growled. “Fine.” He pointed the gun at Peter. “Okay, you’re awake. Start talking.”

Peter winced. “Um…Okay…”

~~~~~

“So you are also from Terra?” Quill asked as he leaned towards Peter.

Peter nodded around the water bottle. He had thankfully taken it from Nebula who was standing off to the side away from the main group. His gaze swept around the group and knew that they were a rat-tag group of people that somehow got along.

There was Peter Quill (just Quill because apparently the rest of the group agreed Peter Parker was the better Peter) who was from Earth and was half Celestial but didn’t have the powers of one anymore. All because his terrible father died. Peter was thankful his powers didn’t have that same limitation (not like it would mean anything because his parents were already dead).

There was Nebula and Gamora who were adopted sisters but they didn’t want to talk about their father. Which was fine. He apparently also was in the running for shit fathers.

Mantis, Drax, Groot and Rocket were the others. Mantis didn’t really know what she was and had been mistreated by Quill’s father (did that make them adopted siblings if she was raised by Quill’s father?). Drax was a trigger-happy guy who liked to fight and didn’t really get jokes. Groot was…Groot. And Rocket was an experiment that gave him the appearance of an Earth raccoon.

Peter took another drink. “Yeah.”

Gamora looked him over. “You don’t have the same reading as Quill.”

Peter looked over at her and then to Nebula who was holding a device. It was different to the language translator that was installed on the ship. Not something he recognised or could identify but something told him that it was probably similar to the translator.

Thankfully Nebula seemed ready to explain. “This is a scanner. Tells us what species someone is and what their threat levels are. We managed to retrieve one from a friend.”

Rocket snickered. “More like we stole it after killing the previous owner.”

Peter felt his face pale.

Rocket stared at the teenager before stating. “He was dead. He didn’t need it anymore.”

Peter mumbled. “I guess.” He had to remind himself that these people came together because of crimes and weren’t afraid of getting their hands dirty. Sure they helped others but if they had to kill then they would. Peter still hated the taste of admitting it.

Gamora sent Rocket a look before turning to Peter. “Are you alright though, kid?”

Peter nodded stiffly. “I mean I’ve done better but aliens aren’t a new thing to me. I witnessed the Chitauri invasion of New York after all. And that had something to do with the Space and Mind Stones. This isn’t new, just…a lot.”

“Chitauri?” Gamora’s voice was faint and Beula growled.

“That bastard.” Nebula spat and Peter looked at the two of them.

“You know Chitauri?” He asked.

Rocket interrupted. “Yeah. Chitauri are weak aliens, how long did it take your Avengers to deal with them?”

“A couple of hours? I dunno, I was only eleven. I can’t remember it well but it was a bit of time at least…Until Iron Man sent a nuke through a portal.” Peter said.

“Must’ve destroyed the Mother Ship then.”

Peter took another drink as the Guardians of the Galaxy began to chat away with each other. Except Nebula who was silent to the side. She kept looking over to Peter, or at least he thought so since his skin prickled whenever she seemed to look at him.

Nebula stepped towards him and sat down opposite him. “What do you know of the Infinity Stones?”

“Infinity Stones?”

“The group that the Space and Mind Stones are part of.”

“Oh.” Peter hummed and thought about. “Not much. I know they are incredibly powerful and that they’re power had been manipulated. Otherwise, how else did I wind up here? The bomb was using the Space Stone’s power without having the stone.”

“Do you know why?”

“HYDRA had the Space Stone before so they might’ve been able to manipulate it?” Peter tilted his head. “Not sure though. I have no experience in messing around with the Infinity Stones as you call them.”

Nebula nodded slowly and she heard her head back to the front of the ship just as Mantis arrived. She was carrying Peter’s suit. They had taken it because it was covered in blood so they wanted to ensure that he wasn’t actually in any real danger.

“Thank you.” He took his suit back and looked at the material. He ran his fingers along it and sighed at the state of it. Looks like he’ll need to make a new suit for himself (he was not letting Tony do more than ensuring that he was doing it properly).

Quill tapped on a screen. “We’re going to be taking you home, kid. Hope you can tolerate space jumps. But we’re going to be making a pit stop first.”

Peter just nodded in response. 

“What can you do?” Nebula asked after some silence. “You healed quickly but other than that, you are…a mystery.”

Peter chuckled. “I can stick to things.”

“And you have fangs.”

“And that too. I also have enhanced strength and senses compared to even enhanced humans. My DNA contains more spider DNA than a normal human and my blood isn’t exactly…Pure I guess. It’s full of radiation.”

Nebula hummed and said nothing else. Gamora walked up and began to talk with her sister and Peter didn’t want to eavesdrop but he couldn’t help it. The ship wasn’t very loud and Peter could hear everything that was being said or done. It was unnerving because Peter had grown so used to the noises of New York that his brain couldn’t settle with all of this.

Peter was getting lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Gamora was standing there in front of him. He looked up at her in confusion.

“Hang tight, we’re going into a jump and it may shake you a bit, kid.” Gamora explained gently.

Peter was thankful for the warning as the ship suddenly lurched. In a matter of seconds, the ship came to a gentle cruise and Peter risked looking out the window and gaped at the sight. He pushed himself from where he once sat and made his way towards the window.

Space was, in one world, beautiful.

It wasn’t black. What he could see was just stars. Stars and swirls of colours of purple, blue and green as if the surroundings were spreading out the aurora borealis. Dark nebula clouds stretched around them with purple, white and blue stretching out from the clouds and were entrancing.

Gamora stepped beside him. “You must’ve never been to space before, huh?”

“No.” Peter breathed out in awe. “Never. We haven’t mastered proper space travel.”

“It is lovely unless of course you have a home.” Gamora said. “For us, our home is each other and this ship. It’s why we don’t get home sick in the slightest because we are at home.”

Peter pursed his lips. He understood that feeling. Homesickness…That was the reason for his tight heart and his emotions. He desperately wanted to go home.

“I want to go home.” Peter admitted quietly.

“We’ll make a pit stop and then immediately take you home.” Gamora promised. “Plus, we’ve heard of Terra but we’ve never been there and Quill, our Peter, hasn’t been there since he was a child.”

Peter looked at her and then smiled. “You may like it, aside from our lack of space travel. It’s not bad but could be better.”

Gamora laughed and looked over at her family. “Okay.”

“We’re here!” Mantis called out to them and Rocket cheered before making a comment on much needed money and payments from someone on the planet.

Peter looked out the window again and saw that they were approaching a blue planet that had darker patches of ground and lighter colours. Maybe water? He wasn’t too sure but it was possible and he looked around before remembering that he only had his suit and the clothes they had given him.

He felt awkward asking. “Can I get clothes on the planet?”

“Of course.” Quill said when he reached them after letting Rocket handle the landing. “You need something that actually fits you anyway. Let us deal with the payment and one of the owners owes us something so we can use this. It all works out.”

Peter did notice that Gamora was glaring at him to make sure he didn’t say something stupid.

Peter snickered and shrugged. “Alright.” He then grinned at them. “Sounds cool.”


	16. A New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;D
> 
> I wonder if you can guess who appears in this chapter

Tony could only stare at his hands as he could vaguely hear FRIDAY talk with someone who wanted to enter the lab. He refused to let anyone enter. Not until he knew where Peter had gone.

He groaned and ran his hands through his hair as his head fell forward, landing in his palms.

“Boss, Mr Rhodes desires to enter the laboratory.”

“Don’t let him in.”

FRIDAY said something before the door clicked open. Tony sighed heavily and stared at the desk between his fingers, not too sure if he wanted to talk. Then again, he was expecting this. Rhodey was determined when he had his mind set on something.

Rhodey’s steps stopped a short distance from him. “Sitting in here isn’t going to get him back, Tones.”

“I know.”

“So what are you doing about it?”

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out!” Tony snapped loudly as he whipped his head around to stare at Rhodey. “I’m trying!”

Rhodey blinked before sighing and resting his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I know, Tones, but you have a team behind you worried about Spider-Man. Especially since Hope and Scott let slip that Peter Parker is Spider-Man.”

Tony froze.

His voice came out in a growl. “They what?”

Rhodey’s eyes hardened when he saw what was flicking inside Tony’s eyes. “It was accidental. Thor and Loki wanted them to not say anything.. Surprisingly both of them admitted that they already knew that Peter and Spider-Man were one in the same.”

Tony gritted his teeth and pushed himself past Rhodey. “Really? And they didn’t say anything?”

“What could they have said?” Rhodey asked as he followed close behind, voice strained. “Why would anyone believe them? It’s a matter of Loki’s tenacity of causing mayhem and Thor seemingly not understanding aspects of humans and our secrets.”

“Yet they figured out before anyone else?”

“Thor did. I think…It was difficult to tell. I mean, it’s not that difficult to put together but the others aren’t believing them anyway.” Rhodey said as the elevator closed behind them.

Tony sighed and rubbed his face. “I don’t know what I’m going to do.”

“Getting Peter back?”

“Well yeah but May is going to kill me. I made some bullshit excuse as to why Peter hasn’t returned home yet and she barely bought it. Hopefully we can get him back before the week ends or she will get suspicious.”

Rhodey gave him a look. “I think you should tell her.”

Tony stared at him. “Are you forgetting me saying she’ll kill me?”

“She’ll kill you when she finds out you lied to her.”

Tony sighed as he knew that Rhodey was right. May seriously was going to kill him. It was best if she knew and Tony tilted his head back and let his mind wander to how he was going to tell May about Peter’s sudden disappearance.

Then he snapped his head down and eyes fell to Rhodey. “We have the Space Stone don’t we? Loki revealed that he had it.”

Rhodey gave him a look. “Where are you going with that? Plus, even if we did how would we be able to use it? Loki said the one way to use it was to know where you were going to end up. If we don’t know Peter’s location or approximate location it’s pretty worthless.”

Tony gave him a look. “Are you saying it’s pointless?”

“Not exactly.” Rhodey sighed. “We should talk it with everyone and especially Loki since he seems to most knowledgeable in the Space Stone.”

Tony nodded and the elevator came to a halt. “I’m going to talk to Scary Aunt. Keep the others from barging in.”

Rhodey didn’t say anything as he stepped out of the elevator. His eyes said a lot more than he could ever verbalise. Tony was just thankful for him not pushing it.

~~~~~

“You know.” May’s voice was tight as she finally spoke. “I am thankful you told me but you should’ve told me straight away.”

Tony sighed and rubbed his face as he paced the living room. “I know.”

Pepper had come by earlier at the beginning of the phone call and then slipped away. She had laughed and told him good luck since she knew he hadn’t told May the full truth as to what happened. Pepper had been furious at knowing that Peter had vanished, wanting to rain fury down on HYDRA for what they had done.

Tony wasn’t sure how he managed to calm that storm but Pepper’s fury had scared him and honestly, he wasn’t too sure if they couldn’t use that machinery to get Peter back. That was then and this was now, however. They couldn’t get him back with the same bomb that sent him away.

“Where is he then?”

“That’s what we are still trying to figure out.”

May was silent.

“Get him back.” She said simply before hanging up.

Tony looked at the phone and then sighed as she put his phone away. He didn’t blame her shortness with him. He didn’t really deserve any kindness after letting her nephew and kid get taken. Who knows where Peter could be.

Not even FRIDAY could locate him.

“FRIDAY, where is everyone?”

“In the meeting room, boss.”

“Okay.” He stepped towards the elevator again.

Time to face them.

~~~~~

Tony stared at the group gathered in the room and all of them were staring right back at him.

“So,” Clint said casually though his body was tense, “Spider-Man and Peter Parker are the same person.”

“Yes. We’ve been over this.” Tony said, voice strained. He hated repeating himself and they had been over that. For the past thirty minutes. Thirty minutes that could’ve and should’ve been used for looking for Peter.

For his kid that was still missing.

“And you can’t find him?” Natasha asked.

Tony bristled. “I don’t see any of you helping with that.” Not that he could really blame them but Loki and Thor were figuring out how to find him with the Space Stone in another room. Tony had passed them on his way there and didn’t bother saying anything to them but was thankful, nonetheless.

T’Challa was helping though he was dumbfounded as to how Spider-Man was a teenager. Shuri, on the other hand, was excited and declared that if _she_ finds his location then they have to meet. Could they really say no to that? No. Not really.

“And how do you expect us to do that?” Scott asked. “We work with the Quantum Realm not space travel.”

Tony almost rolled his eyes (almost but not, he’s getting better!). “That is a type of space travel.”

Scott tilted his head back. “We’re worried about the kid too but we have to be real. Thor and Loki are the ones with the ability to properly find him, there isn’t anything else we can do other than wait.” He leaned forward. “Tony, sure this is your kid and we want to help but there is no way for us to do so.”

_He’s right. It’s just a waiting game with the Space Stone._ Tony didn’t want to admit it but then his mind caught onto what Scott had said.

_My kid?_ His gaze swept over the room and his brain almost flicked off. _They think Pete is my kid? How long have they thought this?_

Natasha and Clint shared a look before Natasha spoke up. “Fury has someone-“

Tony growled. “You said too much to Fury already. If you want to see if he knows someone from space, which I highly doubt, then you can tell him that someone’s been taken and we can’t find them.” He looked at Clint. “But Clint can tell him.”

Natasha looked hurt but Tony ignored it as he left the room.

She deserved it.

Peter was the one she needed forgiveness from, not him.

Tony sighed and reached his bedroom and felt himself lean against the door. He could vaguely hear FRIDAY talking to him but he couldn’t hear anything. Was it Pepper who was talking?

He could feel a pair of arms wrap around him and heard Pepper whisper something into his ear. Tony still couldn’t hear her words. He knew it was Pepper, he’d recognise her anywhere. He felt his entire body begin to cave into rest even though it was the last thing he actually wanted. He still had to find Peter…

“Go to sleep. You can’t help Pete in this state.” Pepper whispered and Tony found himself believing her and anything else she said was lost as they reached the bed and he promptly passed out.

~~~~~

The next two days were quiet until there was a loud commotion in the main living room.

FRIDAY had flared up in panic and Tony rushed towards the living room to be met with an unexpected and extremely unusual sight.

Rhodey was chatting with someone that Tony had only met a few times before. He almost laughed at the chances of her coming down to Earth at this particular time. He noted that her hair was shorter and seemed a lot more casual and relaxed than last time her saw her. Everyone else was either freaking out or just openly staring at her as they tried to figure things out.

Carol Danvers looked over her shoulder and grinned at the same time Rhodey did.

“Anthony.” Carol stepped towards him but kept some distance, knowing Tony’s boundaries even with all the time apart. “James got a message out to me at the same time Nick did. I stopped by Nick first, hope you don’t mind.” She looked around. “James said it had something to do with your son going missing?”

Tony didn’t even bother correcting her. “Yeah.” He sighed and rubbed his face. “He ended up getting caught up in an explosion that was using something similar to the Space Stone.”

“You haven’t been able to find him?” Carol asked, though she already knew the answer.

Tony just shook his head.

“Can I see some photos of him and his suit? I can track him myself and get to him easily.” Carol explained and Tony was relieved and thankful for this.

Tony nodded his head and after a while, Carol felt confident that she’d be able to find him with relative ease. She was tired and promised to spend a little while longer there but she didn’t hang around. Carol stood outside the building and was looking up at the sky.

That is where Tony found her.

Carol didn’t look at him though he knew she was aware of his presence. She confirmed it with her next comment. “Don’t worry. I don’t think your son is in any real danger.”

Tony found himself shrugging as he stopped beside her. “I know. He is capable but…” He forced himself to not show any emotions. “I still worry.”

“Of course you do. He’s your kid.”

Tony hummed. She was right. Peter was still his kid, sort of, in a weird kind of way.

Carol rolled her shoulders back. “Reminds me I should talk to Maria when I come back, along with Monica.” She looked over to Tony and then seemed to be amused yet curious. “He’s not your biological child, is he?”

“No. Thank God for that.” Tony laughed at that. “He’s already too much like me that if he was mine then it would just be karma for all the shit I’ve done in the past.” He kept his gaze on the sky. “He’s a good kid.”

“I can tell.” Carol stepped forward. “I’ll be back with your kid soon.”

Tony stepped back a few feet so he didn’t get caught up in her powers. He forced himself to speak. “Thank you, Flames.”

Carol nodded at him and soon Tony was alone, watching her disappear into the sky. He let out a breath and turned around to walk back into Compound. A part of Tony wanted to tell the others Peter wasn’t his kid but no. He’d let them believe that for a little longer. Just until they get Peter back.

Then he may consider telling them the truth.


	17. Space Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to get this chapter written out

When did it all go wrong?

Peter wasn’t too sure.

All he could remember was him getting a new lot of clothes. Many were quite stunning, being modest for a lot of alien races but would stand out on Earth. Peter was worried about the cost but Gamora and Mantis were all for helping him and while they dealt with the money rate, Peter had sat with Groot.

They were learning to understand each other and Peter helped fix Groot’s game device. Groot was pleased with the improvements and Peter was amazed that you know, gaming was universal. The two teenagers bonded over gaming and father figures who were snarky and sassy (Tony and Rocket of course).

All Peter knew was that they accidentally pissed off the wrong person.

He managed to find himself a rooftop to perch on top off, his jacket billowing around him from the sudden wind.

At least he had a lot of practise with hiding on rooftops.

He stared down as someone paced back and forth, a weapon in hand. It looked like a type of gun but whatever it was, Peter didn’t want it aimed at him. His senses were out of synch with him and he knew it would suck to get caught in anything right now. Peter pushed himself to take a few steps back to try and ensure he didn’t get noticed.

A deep breath was taken.

He caught the scent of Gamora before he even realised she was there.

“Sorry about Quill and Rocket.” Gamora said as they stood side by side. “I forgot that there are still people that don’t really appreciate us around.” She laughed. “Do you get that?”

“I’m a vigilante in New York City.” Peter said with a laugh. “I have my fair share of people who dislike me as Spider-Man. Thankfully they don’t know my identify, cue the whole mask thing.”

“Sorry about removing it, we had to make sure you were breathing.”

“I understand.” Peter said with a shrug. “Not like anyone who sees me out here is going to be able to tell anyone on Earth as to who I am.” He muttered. “Tony would have my head otherwise.”

Gamora looked at him with a curious sound. “Tony?”

“Tony Stark. He’s Iron Man. And essentially my mentor, I drive him crazy though and he helps me with things that aren’t even related to me being Spider-Man.” Peter said and stuffed his hands into his pockets. “I consider us somewhat close, though I mean…It’s a difficult thing to explain.”

Gamora looked back to where Quill and Rocket were trying to ease damage control. “Is he your father?”

That caught Peter off guard.

He had heard comments from the Avengers but no one had asked him point-blank. Peter pursed his lips and then shook his head. “No.”

“Is he your father biologically or emotionally?” Gamora asked again.

Peter pursed his lips and then shrugged. “Not biologically. Not really emotionally but he takes on a parental role, as a father, since my dad and uncle are dead. But it didn’t start that way.”

“Did he only watch your progress as a fighter and vigilante?”

“Yeah. That’s how it started at least.”

“He must be proud of you.” Gamora said and Peter couldn’t help but notice how her tone had grown dark. “You are a quick thinker and very light on your feet. You also don’t seem to get overwhelmed like many would.”

That made Peter chuckle. “I get pretty overwhelmed. I’ve just gotten better at hiding it.”

“With the mask I’m guessing?”

Peter slowly nodded. “Yeah…” He paused and looked at Gamora and furrowed his brows. “Why are you asking me these questions?”

Gamora didn’t look at him and then shrugged. “You remind me of myself. Aside from the whole assassin thing that I was trained to be.”

“I mean, some people say I could be an assassin but I can’t keep my mouth shut. I’m silent enough.”

“You wouldn’t be able to handle it.”

“No. I wouldn’t.”

Peter laughed and Gamora found herself smiling at the teenager. He reminded her of a better-behaved Groot, though he probably was acting nice in order to try and not get himself killed by them. Not that they would. Gamora looked at him and saw how his eyes sparkled with playfulness that really showed how young he was though his eyes also told her that he had seen too much for someone his age.

Gamora definitely knew she saw herself in him.

Maybe that’s why she said what she said next.

“I want to see this Tony Stark. I’ve heard of him so I’m curious.” Gamora said.

Peter paused and looked up at her with furrowed brows. “No offence, but how have you heard of him? You’ve never been to Earth. And Quill was too young to really remember or recall the name Stark if he even heard it, and he was kidnapped long before Tony became Iron Man.”

Gamora paused and Peter frowned at her.

What was she hiding? Should he have asked her that specific question? Sure he mentioned Tony but the way she said it made it seem like she’s heard of him before.

“Gamora?” Peter asked.

“My father…Thanos sent the Chitauri to attack New York in order to grab the Infinity Stones that were in the city. Stark destroyed the mothership with a bomb, didn’t he?” Gamora said.

“Yeah. Everyone knows that.” Peter said. “Well, they may not know about the mothership thing but I do. He told me about it.”

Gamora hummed. “Yeah. Well, Nebula and I were still following Thanos’ orders at the time so we heard about the explosions. Thanos was furious and was pissed that him controlling Loki backfired with the formation of the Avengers. And I betrayed him by helping to form the Guardians and Nebula eventually left him too.”

“He sounds terrible.”

“That isn’t even touching on what he did. He killed almost everyone of my race, just like he did with Nebula. It was only half but the scars remain and I haven’t brought myself to return because I don’t know what the state of the planet is like.”

“Maybe you should. Go back to your home planet that is.”

Gamora laughed bitterly. “I lost that part of my life. All of my innocence was lost when Thanos stole me and killed half of the population. Why would they even trust me if they are still around?”

Peter shrugged. “Dunno. Still worth a shot. One of the guys that is part of the Avengers is the reason Tony and I lost our parents and we don’t hold it over him. He was brainwashed during that time and clearly was distressed about it.”

Gamora stared at him.

She looked back out to see that the situation had calmed down. Good. “You’re a good person, Spider. Don’t let someone take advantage of that.”

Peter smiled to himself and then shrugged. “I know. I do try my best, but don’t worry. I can handle myself just fine.” He then scowled and kicked the ground. “Though many don’t realise that because even if I’m Spider-Man they sometimes act like I may not be able to do certain things and everyone who doesn’t know I’m Spider-Man just assume I can’t.”

“You keep it a secret?”

“I’m a kid.” Peter hated saying it but it was true. He wasn’t an adult. “People wouldn’t handle it. Trust me.”

Gamora didn’t say anything more as they decided that everything had calmed down, so they went back. The ship was glinting under the lights of the planet and Peter couldn’t help but want to bring some plants back with him. Though he knew he couldn’t.

Who knew what they could contain.

Welp, Peter was going to have to be in Quarantine for a little while when he got back. This was going to be a total disaster.

Mantis bounded towards the ship with a bright grin. “There’s a really nice restaurant! We should check it out.”

Quill hummed and then nodded. “Well, I mean. We still need to check the coordinates for Earth with Peter and we haven’t eaten at a place recently.”

Peter perked up. “What kind of food?”

“None you’ve tried before.” Nebula said easily.

Peter didn’t care.

Peter groaned and laid his head on the table. The Guardians laughed and chuckled at his reaction.

The food wasn’t bad. In fact it was delicious but he ate way too much. He was regretting binge eating all of the food that was placed in front of him. Perks and benefits of having a higher metabolism, Peter doubted he’d actually get sick from anything he ate but they ensured that it was something he could eat since Quill could eat those same foods.

“You alright, Spidey?” Rocket asked as he pointed a fork in his direction. “I hope we didn’t kill ya. I’d like to get some kind of payment of returning a lost kid back to his family. We don’t do this shit for free.”

Peter groaned. “I kinda figured.”

The Guardians continued to laugh.

Peter opened his mouth to say something but then his skin prickled. He whipped his head around, eyes narrowing and he knew that his pupils had turned into slits. His fingernails sharpened and dug into the table that they remained rested on.

The Guardians all tensed as they also looked around. Nothing seemed off but something had clearly caught Peter’s attention. His eyes narrowed as he spotted something – someone – approaching the café. They were looking around curiously but then his mind stopped.

It had calmed down.

Whoever she was, she wasn’t a threat. She was looking for him – yes – but she was no danger.

Peter let himself relax and then watched as her eyes spotted him and the Guardians. Something flickered in his gaze, realisation and relief. The woman approached the restaurant and nodded at a few workers outside and just approached the table where the Guardians were less than pleased to see her.

The woman stopped by their table and let her gaze flick over them. “Don’t worry, I’m no threat.”

“Who are you?” Nebula hissed and Peter noticed that serval patrons and staff members kept eyeing them carefully. He winced. He really hated all of this attention and the place didn’t need a fight breaking out.

“Um…Can we pay and take this outside maybe?” Peter squeaked.

Thankfully Gamora was quick to usher them out and get Rocket to pay the staff for the meal. The woman seemed intrigued but her gaze kept drifting back to Peter. He inhaled and then caught the strong scent of Earth, of the Avengers Compound. His entire body relax once more, oh…He knew why she was there.

Once they had managed to put some distance between themselves and the restaurant, Peter turned to the woman. “Uh…I can explain?” His voice slightly become squeaky at the end.

She just laughed and shook her head. “No need. Tony already told me what happened. Also, that you should probably be heading home.”

Rocket jumped up to get at face level with her. “Okay, lady. Who are you? We found the kid first and we are taking him back to Terra.”

“I’m Captain Marvel, or Carol if you’d prefer that.” The woman – Carol – said. “I am from Earth and was informed of a teenager missing. I won’t stop you from taking him back but do you know the way to get there?” She sounded slightly amused as she looked at the Benatar.

“We have the coordinates.” Quill said.

“No you don’t.” Peter muttered, causing Quill to shoot him a glare.

Carol laughed. “Well, I’m here and I promised I’d be back with Spidey over here. So I’m not really going anywhere regardless of what you say.”

Quill grumbled. “Do we have any say in this?”

“Nope.”


	18. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, also we get some Dad-Drax going on a bit, a little bit

The Benatar was cramped slightly as it got adjusted to a new person on board.

“You know Tony?”

The ship was on course towards Earth. The trip was going quite gently for once. Everyone was settled into chairs and areas. Each person knew where they were to be.

“Yeah, I do. Surprised?”

Peter was perched on one of the beds with Carol sitting opposite him. Both were quite relaxed as music played through the ship. Carol was singing along with the words and Peter often joined in whenever he recognised some of the songs.

That was surprising. Quill had not been able to return back to Earth since he was kidnapped. Therefore he had not had an update with his song choices. Peter decided that he was going to introduce him to some of the newer music.

“I mean, sorta.” Peter said. “I didn’t think you knew each other.”

“Well, I know James better. I was a pilot before I got taken away by the Kree.” Carol explained. Then again, I didn’t really explain as to who I was until after the Invasion of New York.

“Oh!” Peter gasped. “You know, I’d love to learn how to fly a plane but I’m more likely to crash it.”

“We’ve all been there.”

“Have you?”

“Almost burnt myself up one time when I was using my powers. The Kree hated my powers and told me to not rely on them so I did what I could when I wasn’t being monitored.” Carol laughed. “But us humans are stubborn idiots and will do things when told not to.”

Peter chuckled. “Oh yeah. It’s a curse for us.”

“Our worst and best trait.”

That made Peter laugh loudly.

Carol leaned forward and grinned at him. “Want to know something?”

“What?”

“If any races in space are smart, they know to avoid humans at all costs.” She winked and then nodded towards the Guardians. “These guys are probably the craziest and weirdest group of people I’ve met. Not a bad thing but odd when you consider I know Nick.”

Peter just stared at her.

Nick? As in Nick Fury? The guy who hates being called ‘Nick’ but everyone calls ‘Nick’ anyway?

Peter voiced this and it made Carol laugh again. The Guardians had joined them hallway through Carol’s speech and also snickered. Making mention it was like Quill wanting to be called Star-Lord but no-one calls him as such.

That made Quill complain about not being respected as the Captain.

Peter found himself dozing off slightly, he wasn’t fully asleep and could hear the chatter around him. Though the past couple of days finally caught up to him and he really needed to rest. Thankfully, spiders don’t really sleep so Peter didn’t always have to be in deep sleep.

Which meant that they probably didn’t even realise he was eavesdropping.

“Do you know the kid?” Rocket asked.

“No. But I know Tony.”

“His dad, right?” Mantis asked.

Carol hummed. “Well, yeah. You could call him that but I haven’t seen them interact with each other.”

Drax shifted and Peter could feel him look at him. “He must be worried.”

“Yeah, he is.” Carol said. “You wouldn’t be able to tell straight away but believe me. He is full of panic and stress. Worried father he is, no matter what he says.”

There was silence before Drax walked off and Carol was clearly confused. She asked if she had said something wrong and Gamora reassured her that it wasn’t anything bad.

“Then what was that about?” Carol’s voice was soft so Drax couldn’t hear them.

Rocket spoke. “He lost his wife and kid to Thanos years ago. Seeing Spider must’ve made him remember his daughter.”

Peter’s heart clenched at that.

Mantis’ voice was just as soft. “That kind of feeling isn’t something you can forget, is it?”

Quill muttered. “I don’t think you can ever truly move on from the death of a loved one. I mean…We all lost family ourselves. What about you, Marvel?”

Carol was quiet for a while. “I did. Not in death though. My parents just didn’t support me really. I lost my memories and haven’t lost any one too close.”

“You’re lucky then.” Nebula’s voice was tight and anger laced her words.

“I wouldn’t call myself lucky. But I guess I got it easier than a lot of others.” Carol agreed politely.

Peter shifted and then felt someone sit down by his feet. He didn’t need to open his eyes to know it was Drax. He could catch the scent that was unique to him (benefits of enhanced senses, one could easily identify who everyone around them was).

He let himself keep up the act.

Drax spoke. “Kamaria was young and a fiery one. No one could keep up with her.” Peter knew he was caught so he opened his eyes to stare at Drax. “One day, my family was happy and the next it was ripped from me. From Thanos.” He was angry and Peter could see that his eyes were hard and blazing with anger.

Peter shifted and sat up. “I lost almost everyone in my family.”

Drax looked at him and he knew that the others glanced towards him as well. Well, he might as well talk. Everyone else had.

“I mean, my parents died when I was young. Killed really. Then I saw my uncle get shot in front of me after I got bit by the spider.” Peter said. “That was kind of the reason I turned to being a vigilante.”

“Did you hate the person who killed your uncle?” Gamora asked.

Peter nodded. “I did. I tracked him down but…I couldn’t do anything. He worked for HYDRA so I just gave SHIELD a tip off.”

Mantis smiled; it wasn’t forced. “Well, we all have those memories don’t we?”

Carol nodded. “If we had nicer pasts perhaps we wouldn’t be here.”

“Or if we had less resilience.” Peter added in quietly.

“That too.”

Peter stretched and then settled back onto the bed. “How far are we from Earth?”

“Maybe a two-day trip?” Quill said as he glanced at the monitors at the hull. “It won’t be too long; we may do a space jump if you’re alright with that.”

Nebula leaned back. “Are these Avengers fine?”

“They are. They know I’ll be returning with Spider; they won’t start an unnecessary fight.” Carol said.

Peter wanted to laugh.

If only that were truly the case.

~~~~~

“How do you know she can find him?”

“I don’t.”

Clint, Tony and Scott were standing in a room together. Tony had not wanted to be dragged into a conversation with them but decided against saying anything. Plus, the two of them could understand his emotions of being separated from his kid (Tony still hadn’t said anything about that).

“You’re putting a lot of trust in her.” Clint said though it held no venom. He was in awe more like since he knew Tony did not trust people easily.

Tony hummed. He knew he was.

Would Carol be able to find Peter?

He didn’t doubt her but she had never even met the kid before. Though he was certain that she would. Carol was confident in finding him and it was the least Tony could do by having confidence in her.

His fingers drummed against the counter as Clint and Scott began sharing stories of their kids.

“Cassie has told me that she’d love the idea of being a superhero herself.” Scott said suddenly and Tony found himself being brough back to their conversation.

Clint laughed. “So has Lila. Cooper doesn’t really care too much.”

Tony looked over to them before chuckling. “Let’s not tell them about Pete being Spider-Man. They’d never drop it and he quite likes to secrecy part.”

“That’s fair.” Clint nodded. “You have my word.”

“And mine.” Scott added.

Though Tony wasn’t too sure, he was thankful for them. Even if Peter wasn’t his actual son, it did really feel like that title was accurate. May made comments herself after all, so she wasn’t too upset about it though maybe she was just good at hiding it. Either way, they both knew that Peter would always turn to May first (unless it was related to being a superhero).

Clint suddenly looked interested. “Can Peter dodge bullets? I know he’s quick but that is something that would be dangerous to test.”

Tony’s mood soured and he scowled slightly. Scott and Clint clearly looked like it was the wrong thing to say but it was that. It was that Tony knew the answer to that question very well. Had seen it with his own eyes and did testing because Peter would not let up in pestering him about it all.

“Tony-“

“He can.”

Scott and Clint stared at him.

Tony sighed and shook his head. “He is something. There’s a lot to him that would take me hours to explain.”

“Certainly, we have time.” Scott said and gazed out the window. “Or is she going to be here soon? I mean she was only gone for like two days, so I doubt that she managed to find him in that time.”

“Doubting someone you’ve never met before, Lang?” Clint asked, a slight teasing tone to his words.

Scott made a face and the mumbled. “I made that before with Tony.”

Tony ignored his words.

Silence fell over them briefly before Scott spoke again. “Did I ever truly apologise for my comment towards you?”

Tony eyed him, though he did not feel anger and sick at the memory of the comment. The comment that sometimes kept him up and awake at night. Did he? Tony couldn’t remember but honestly he didn’t care.

Whether Scott did or didn’t apologise wasn’t an issue. Scott had already shown that he was apologetic even if he didn’t really think he was. Tony would even call them friends (though he’d never admit it) despite how much Tony refused to really think about friendships.

“Does it matter? You clearly don’t hold the same feelings anymore.” Tony said simply. “Honestly, I do not know nor do I care.”

Scott stared at him and then looked away guilty. “Well, regardless. I’m sorry. It was insensitive.”

Tony was silent for a few more beats before sighing. “Hmph.” His eyes focused on the sky as if Carol was about to materialise from the clouds. “Apology accepted.”

In the corner of his eye he saw Scott relax.

Tony would never admit that he too was relaxed and calmer after that brief exchange.

Yeah. They’d never let it go.

“We should call in some dinner.” Clint said as he noted the darkening sky. “They won’t be back for a little while, right? Better rest up and ensure that no one finds out about Spider-Man’s disappearance.”

Oh yeah. Tony had forgotten about that. Hopefully, no one noticed that Spider-Man was gone.

Knowing New York, they probably already had.

“Chinese?” Scott asked as he followed Clint out of the room.

“Sounds good, FRIDAY can you ask the others?”

“Of course, Barton.” FRIDAY responded.

Tony sighed and began walking towards his lab. He wanted to get his mind away from Peter for a little while. Who knew how long it would take for him to return with Carol. Tony refused to think of the idea that something terrible had happened to Peter.

The kid was too stubborn to die or stay down for too long. He was fine. He had to be.

Tony didn’t know how he’d be able to handle if the worst actually happened.

“Boss?” His AI spoke softly.

The inventor gritted his teeth. “Just tell me when food gets here, girl.”

“Yes, Boss.”

~~~~~

“Are we there yet?” Peter asked as he laid on the ceiling.

“Almost.” Gamora said as Rocket brought up the map they were following. “Only about an hour away now.”

_Thank God._ Peter thought to himself.

He had recognised Pluto as they flew past the planet. Peter ended up explaining to the Guardians about all of the planets and the solar system in general. Drax had been very confused when he was told Earth is literally just named ‘dirt’ which amused all of the humans in the ship.

“We’re here.” Mantis called back to Peter after some time. “Your planet looks really weird.”

Peter hurried to the front of the ship and could only gape as he stared at Earth.

Sure, most people had seen the images of Earth from space but until you saw it yourself, you couldn’t really say anything. The teenager desperately wished he had his phone to take photos of the sight. Nothing else could really compare to it in his opinion.

“Where will we land?” Quill asked and Carol directed him towards the Avengers Compound.

Peter’s heart fluttered in nervousness as the ship descended towards the building. He could make out shapes leaving the Compound. He was positive that Tony was out the front, because why wouldn’t he?

It landed and the ship rocked as it adjusted to the Earth’s gravity.

Peter managed to get himself out right behind Nebula, Quill and Rocket. He saw Sam and Bucky staring straight at the raccoon and Peter couldn’t help but grin. Nebula stared at Tony and Peter could see his eyes light up in interest as he recognised her machine body parts (Peter wondered if Nebula would let Tony look at the mechanics).

Carol strode forward and looked at Tony. “See, I told you I’d bring back your kid.”

Tony only nodded as he looked at Peter. The young vigilante slipped from around Nebula and jogged up to Tony. He opened his mouth to start gushing about the planet he saw and visited but was swept into a tight hug by Tony instead. The inventor held Peter close and Peter could only bring himself to hug him back.

“You have a lot of explaining to do.” Tony muttered only for him to hear.

Peter let out a laugh. “You won’t believe me.”


	19. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have some final explanations done

Pizza boxes were strewn across the room and majority of them were empty and almost empty.

Nebula and Gamora were glaring at Loki who sneered at them. It was found out that they all knew each other because Loki had gotten captured by Thanos and then mind controlled to go after New York. That was a culture shock that no one was expecting. Which meant that Loki didn’t feel like Nebula and Gamora were truly against their father and they felt like Loki didn’t actually care about any of the people in that room.

Which…Honestly was a fair assumption.

For both parties.

Peter was seated between Tony and Pepper. May was coming up with Happy but it would have to be careful as Peter did come back from space. Quarantine is a thing.

Tony had told him that he could keep up the joke that they were father and son or tell the truth. Peter decided to tell the truth. Look, regardless it shouldn’t change anything, right? If that is how they saw their relationship then perhaps it wouldn’t change anything.

That was wishful thinking but whatever, Peter was willing to put up with it.

Pepper ruffled his hair as he grabbed another slice. The teenager scowled lightly but couldn’t really pull away from her hand as Tony was not helping him. In fact he was just laughing at the sight, as much as he could without breaking the stand off that was happening in front of them.

“If you say you’ve changed then so have we.” Nebula snapped.

“I didn’t change per se.” Loki argued. “I was mind controlled. I had no control over some of my actions. I wouldn’t repeat anything though.”

Gamora frowned. “And you’re saying we haven’t.”

“You were raised by him! How is anyone supposed to truth either of you.”

The three of them glared at each other before Thor had to get involved. Peter tuned them out for the most part. Thor was defending Loki but at the same time was telling Loki that they’re giving him a chance and people do change. The three of them were upset and bitter but they were silent. Thor was just asking them to give each other a chance.

Tony hummed and leaned back, the perfect display of calmness and confidence. “How many of us can start the whole ‘I have a shit father’ group? I think we can start an unofficial group.”

Nebula looked at him. “You have a shit father?”

“Had. Glad he’s dead.”

Loki stared at him and even Clint blinked before chuckling. “I can’t really remember mine. I ran away to join a circus but I know he was an a-grade asshole.”

Loki grumbled. “Was? I’m assuming he’s also dead.”

“Haven’t gone to see his grave since I was like ten. So I hope he’s still dead underground or it’ll lead to an awkward meeting.” Clint said.

That actually made Peter chuckle. Sure, it was depressing to hear but Peter was thankful that he could recall both of his fathers (well, father and uncle, whatever) were much better. Pepper hummed.

“Can I add in my own shit parents?” Pepper asked and Peter tilted his head to stare at her. Pepper shrugged. “I only have contact with my Uncle Morgan, my parents weren’t really shit but I never got much love from them either.”

Hope laughed from where she sat. “Okay, how many of us have or had competent parents?”

“Aside from dying, I’d say I have.” Peter said simply.

“Lucky one you are.” Loki said.

Thor seemed amused. “Don’t you have a saying for this?”

Natasha thought to herself. “Isn’t it ‘you die as a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain.”

Peter nodded. “Yeah, that’s right.”

Loki snickered. “You humans have a saying for everything, don’t you?”

“One of our many perks.”

“You seem more stupid than intelligent though.” Rocket said with a wave of his hand (paw?). “I mean, Quill has the annoying habit of jumping into danger. Sure we all do but he seems to attract danger.”

Scott piped up. “Humans are like that. If we can do something then we’ll do it, regardless of how we go about it.”

Tony added. “We’re pursuit predators. That’s how we evolved. We just pursued our prey at a stable pace until they died of exhaustion. That’s the short version at least.”

“I was wondering how you even managed to survive long enough to evolve.” Nebula said and then looked around at her companions. “Honestly do not ask us about our species evolution, we do not know.”

Rocket sneered. “I was made in a lab. I don’t think that is hard to understand.”

“You’re a talking raccoon.” Scott said.

“I’m not a raccoon!”

“You look like one.”

“I don’t even look like one.” Rocket snapped.

With that Tony drew up a hologram of a raccoon. Which promptly made Quill laugh at Rocket who could only screech and say that he looked nothing like that. Of course that led everyone to ask whether or not Rocket could truly be labelled as an actual raccoon because he really wasn’t.

Peter found himself growing tired and he was leaning into Tony’s side slightly since Pepper had gotten up to get herself some coffee. Man, the last few days had been so tiring and now that he was back on Earth his body was catching up to everything.

He stifled a yawn just as FRIDAY spoke up over the speakers. “Boss, May Parker and Happy have arrived.”

Tony nodded and nudged Peter. “Come on, kid. Let’s go and greet them before your aunt has my head.”

“I’d pay to watch that.” Peter said, voice clearly showing his tiredness.

“No you wouldn’t.” Tony helped push Peter up and the teenager groaned and proceeded to head towards the door which FRIDAY opened for them. “Move it.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m going, old man.”

Peter could see the amused looks that were sent in their direction. Curious expressions and also ones that really said they should say something. However, Peter figured that could wait a few more days. Just until he got caught back up to being back on Earth.

It thankfully did not take nearly as long to readjust as he previously feared.

“Peter!”

Peter was swept into May’s embrace. The teenager shook slightly before he sunk into May’s arms, reaching up to clutch at her shoulders. He took a deep breath, steadying himself. Too much happened and he could feel the fatigue covering all of his bones and muscles.

“You’re alright.” May gasped out. “I was so worried.”

“Sorry for worrying you.” Peter whispered.

May kissed his temple. “Don’t apologise. I’m just glad you’re back home, safe and sound and in one peace.”

Peter nodded and couldn’t bring himself to say anything more.

Tony stepped towards them. “The two of you should probably go the main wing to get some rest. Peter’s had an exciting few days and May, I’m sure you’ve been stressed as well. I know sleeping when stressed is shit.”

“Thank you, Tony.” May said.

Peter stumbled into his room in the compound. It was a place that he really liked. He had managed to convince Tony to let him make it similar to his room back in New York. Sure, it was larger and had a lot more things inside it, mainly because he could keep more things in this room anyway.

He yawned and fell onto his bed. He curled up on top of the covers and found himself mumbling.

“Only wake me if I’m needed, FRIDAY.”

“Of course, Mr Parker.”

With that, Peter found himself drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~

The next day was quite peaceful and calm. Peter was seated at the table in the main dining room working on some new designs for his suit. Just working on additions and any potential changes that might help him. Electric webs sounded cool but Peter wasn’t sure when he’d need those.

Maybe to destroy a ton of machinery? Then again, when would that ever happen? Still, he jotted it down. Just in case. Always a good way to test his skills.

Peter yawned as he finished a few sketches just as Bucky sat down near him.

“Morning, Spidey.” Bucky greeted though he didn’t sound like he was happy to be awake at such an early hour.

Peter nodded in greeting though he said nothing. He gazed over the sketched and then stretched his arms over his head. Bucky came back in with several cereal boxes and some milk. He placed them down and then motioned towards them, waiting for Peter to reply to which one he wanted.

It was odd.

Peter watched Bucky as they began eating cereal. It wasn’t enough to fill either of them but it was better than eating too much. Peter knew eating too much just made him sick. Bucky kept looking at the paper, questions on his tongue but wasn’t saying anything.

Bucky hummed eventually. “Suit designs?”

“Sort of.” Peter replied. “More like ideas for what I want to add. The suit won’t change but what I want to do with it will.”

“Using Vibranium?” Bucky asked. “I’m sure T’Challa wouldn’t mind nor his sister. Shuri is quite accepting and would be willing to help you.”

“Nah. I heal faster than you guys anyway, so it’s pretty pointless to use it for a suit that really is only there to keep my identity hidden.” Peter replied simply.

“Ah.” Bucky nodded slowly though he did look a little put off about being reminded of the fact that Peter’s enhancements were better than his. Though it really depends. Before it sucked because he couldn’t fight or handle himself but now he could.

Peter pushed the sketches away and grumbled. “I dunno if Tony is going to let me into the lab anytime soon. Since the last time…”

“What happened the last time?”

“Blew something up.”

“Ah.” Bucky nodded and then raised an eyebrow. “You call him Tony?”

“Well, it’s his name and he pretty much begged me to not call him Mr Stark if we aren’t in a public area or on a mission, so it just stuck.” Peter snickered. “He’s not my dad.”

That made Bucky drop his spoon. He gaped at Peter and then hissed. “Fucking hell. Does that mean I owe _Sam_ money? Bullshit!”

Peter stared at Bucky and could only blink. Okay…That wasn’t what he was expecting. Sure, okay maybe Peter should’ve had more tact about revealing that fact but still, there was no way he was expecting that response.

“Uh…What?” Peter managed to squeak out.

Bucky shook his head. “Okay, Sam and I made a bet. You see, Sam was doubtful of your relationship with Tony but I had no issue with believing it. When we found out you were Spider-Man Sam claimed Tony only cared for you about that but I told him that we had seen him with you out of the suit than in the suit.” Bucky explained.

Peter blinked before he collected himself. “Uh…Well, Sam isn’t _entirely_ wrong there. It did start off with the Spider-Man thing but once my aunt found out, Tony was pretty much pushed into being a part of my life. It was rough at first but it calmed down and what you saw was after months of stress.”

“Was it difficult?”

“A little. He never had to deal with a teenager. Let alone one that was enhanced and hated being held up. We realised I have a lot more spider tendencies and I’m more inclined to lashing out when pushed into a corner.” Peter said and finished off the cereal. “Plus, I lost two father figures before and my uncle only died less than a year before all of that. So yeah, I wasn’t inclined right off the bat.”

Bucky nodded. “That makes sense.”

They sat in silence for a little while.

Bucky spoke up eventually. “Are you going to tell the others?”

“Yeah, dunno when or how.”

“I would suggest doing it soon.”

Peter pursed his lips. “Yeah. I know.”

~~~~~

“So, how long has Tony known about you being Spider-Man?” Scott asked as he and Peter played video games with Sam and Bucky. The others were sitting around and Tony looked over at the four of them.

“Since the beginning.” Peter said as he knocked Sam off of Rainbow Road, ignoring the curse that was sent in his direction.

“Was it an odd conversation? I mean I could imagine the panic if I found out that Cassie was a vigilante.”

Peter shot a glance towards Tony and then shrugged. “I mean…Kind of.”

“What do you mean, kind of?” Steve shot Tony a look.

Peter shrugged again. Tony narrowed his eyes slightly at Steve. Natasha and Clint looked between the two of them, unsure of if they should get involved.

“Well, where do you want us to start? It isn’t really anything important and it wasn’t the best introduction.” Peter said simply as he kept his gaze on the TV. Sam looked at Bucky as if he knew exactly what Peter was meaning.

“So, was it a surprise?” Scott asked to Tony instead.

“I didn’t expect Spider-Man to be a teenager.” Tony said.

Natasha frowned. “You had no idea who it was?”

“Not at first.”

“How did you not notice your kid was a vigilante?” Clint asked though something seemed to click in his head.

Peter snickered and Tony groaned. “It…” He shook his head. “A lot was going on.”

“Was it now?”

“The whole Accords thing made things difficult. No. I didn’t know Pete was Spider-Man straight away and I did know later.” Tony said finally though the way he said it left little room for argument.

Peter looked over at Tony and could see that everyone was staring at Tony, except for Bucky and Scott. Sam had gotten distracted as well but the other two didn’t see much of an issue. The Guardians, Thor and Loki didn’t see much issue with the whole thing though they were aware of the fight.

“You still brought a child to a fight.” Steve said and Clint looked away.

“It wasn’t meant to be a fight, remember, Rogers?” Tony’s voice was clipped.

“It still ended up as a fight.”

“Who’s fault was that exactly? And I apologised to his aunt after she found out.”

“You took a kid-“

“You think I wanted to bring him to a fight? He’s not my kid but he’s still my responsibility.”

Peter’s mind went blank.

He couldn’t hear anything around him and his vision blurred. How long had he faded out before he felt a cold sensation on his forehead. Peter jerked back and snarled, hissing, and clacking his fangs at the intruder in his space. That was when his eyes located Loki, Gamora and Nebula who were hovering around him.

“You okay, kid?” Gamora asked. “You blanked out there.”

“Uh…” Peter shook his head and then smiled. “I’m fine.”

Nebula gave him a pointed look (somehow he was able to identify that). “You hissed at us.”

“Uh…Did I?” Peter asked with a slight squeak.

“Yes.” That was Gamora speaking again while Loki just stared at him.

Peter shrugged. “I’m fine. I guess I was just overwhelmed. That’s all. It’s nothing.”

Loki glanced down the hallway to the room that everyone else was in. Peter could vaguely hear some faint mumbling and humming. Friday must’ve blocked the noise to a degree. Just enough so it wasn’t baring down on Peter again. He mentally sent her a ‘thank you’ and figured that the AI was well aware of it.

Peter shrugged again. “I’m guessing he’s explained it?”

“Boss is explaining everything.” Friday responded instead.

Well, at least he didn’t have to.

Peter sighed and felt his legs shake. “I’m going to go to my room. I need to get away for a bit.” He forced a smile at the three of them. “I swear, I’m fine. I just need to relax.” _And call Ned._

“Okay.” Loki nodded and nudged Nebula and Gamora. “We’ll tell them.”

“Thank you.” Peter managed to get out as he stumbled down the hallway. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he glanced up at the ceiling. “Fri, can you not let anyone in my room aside from May, Tony and Pepper?” He paused in thought. “And Bucky, Loki and Thor? Since they all knew the truth.”

“Of course.” Friday’s voice sounded gentle and sweet; her code must’ve allowed her to have more emotions within her voice.

Peter found himself stumbling into his room and he leaned against the door. He rubbed his face and hung his head, hair falling into his face. Peter then shook his head as he stumbled to the bed and grabbed a book before collapsing onto the mattress.

He tried to read but the words just swam and he ended up curled up on the bed, burying his face into his pillow.

He could probably sleep for a little while.

~~~~~

“Peter.”

He groaned and buried his face into his pillow again. Trying to block out the light that was streaming in through the window.

“Peter.”

“Shut up, Friday.”

His brain swam. Pain and tension had seeped into his body and bones. As if his body was refusing to move and that he had slept far too long.

“Peter, Boss wants you to be at breakfast. You’ve been asleep all night.”

No wonder his body felt like lead. He had slept too long.

“Peter.”

Friday was sounding more persistent and a tad worried. Peter groaned again and pushed himself up. His eyes blinked lazily as he tried to adjust to the light but it looked like it was barely dawn (probably just before it) so while he slept for a long ass time, it wasn’t that bad.

“Okay, okay, okay.” Peter grumbled. “I’m up.”

Friday said nothing but she must’ve gone to tell Tony that Peter was awake.

He yawned and stretched his arms up and quickly got changed. He didn’t even wonder why Tony was awake so early. Peter doubted Tony actually went to sleep the night before.

He stumbled into the kitchen and looked at Tony who pushed him some pancakes.

Pancakes?

Peter sat down and knew that whatever happened after the whole ordeal yesterday was not good. Tony never made pancakes unless he was feeling miserable (Peter had a lot of pancakes at the beginning of their father-son relationship). He looked up at the inventor who was staring intently at the tablet in front of him.

Though he didn’t bother saying anything and just began eating. Tony was still silent and then he rubbed his temple, stress was evident on his face. It made the teenager’s chest clench uncomfortably.

Tony really didn’t need this stress on him.

Peter already stressed him out enough as it was.

Peter looked at the pancakes. “Tony?” He barely noticed that Tony was paying attention to him (perhaps he always was). “Are you alright?”

“Just annoyed by everyone else.” Tony said simply.

Peter slumped in the chair. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault.” Tony said as he gave Peter a look. His expression softened. “Though why don’t you tell me what your plans for your new suit design is?”

It was clear that Tony didn’t want to talk about what happened but Peter knew better than to push. The rest knew the rough truth; however Peter also knew that they’d ask for more questions and issues that have now reared their heads.

So, all Peter could do right now was tell Tony his ideas.


	20. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kept the ending a little ambiguous because if I kept pushing myself then this chapter would drag on and on and also end up being worse. I still like the ending though
> 
> This chapter had been rewritten like 6 times but with uni starting back up I did want this finished before I started work on any assignments.

The next few days passed with little issues.

Peter hadn’t been interrogated yet.

He had trained with Gamora and Thor when Steve and Natasha didn’t want to. Peter would be lying if he wasn’t upset. At least Bucky tried to help him train. Though it really only happened when there was no one else around.

Peter sighed as he stopped sparring with Gamora and ran a hand through his hair, the sweat making it stick to his forehead.

Gamora stepped back and stared at him. “Are you alright, Spider?”

“Frustrated.” He admitted.

Her hand came to rest on his shoulder. “At everything? Or the fact that Tony told them that you weren’t his kid?”

“Not at him.” Peter said and shrugged her hand off but it didn’t budge. Okay so Gamora was going that route. “It was going to come out sooner or later. I mean, we don’t even look that much alike but I’ve seen classmates look nothing like one of their biological parents so that doesn’t mean much.”

“I can understand that.”

He sighed and his shoulders slumped, letting Gamora remove her hand slowly but her gaze remained studying him. “I just…Hate that it’s because I’m a teenager. Hate that they aren’t willing to listen. I was Spider-Man long before I met Tony.”

“You were?”

“Yes. Okay, maybe he shouldn’t have recruited me but there wasn’t even meant to be a fight!” Peter exclaimed and threw his hand up. “They don’t want to let it go!”

Gamora looked concerned and then next time she spoke she didn’t even bother trying to hide her worry. “Would it be better if he was your father?”

“Maybe.” Peter shrugged. “Dunno. Probably not for them because they are idiots.”

Gamora chuckled. “Surrounded by idiots?”

“You can say that.”

Gamora sighed and looked towards the door which held the room in which Thor was probably besting Quill in. “I can get behind that notion.”

Peter scuffed at the ground. “I’m just sick of them acting like it’s any of their business. They lost all right to it when they abandoned the one person who tries to always help them out. Clint and Scott probably feel hurt that they thought Tony was a dad but they don’t treat me any differently. They don’t care.”

“I’m sure they care.”

“They have a fucked-up way of showing it.”

“Maybe.” Gamora hummed and then picked up one of the training staffs. “Now come on. We still need to test your skills.”

At least sparring got his mind away from everything else.

~~~~~

“Are you upset?” Scott asked later that day when he was standing with Clint and Tony in the kitchen.

“No.” Tony said around his cup of coffee.

Clint snorted. “You’re pissed.”

Tony grumbled though he didn’t deny Clint’s words. Clint and Scott shared a worried look and Clint gave Tony a look. “Look, we aren’t annoyed by you and Peter not saying you weren’t related. But we never asked and it wasn’t their place to push.”

“They don’t want to listen.” Tony said. “Pete was Spider-Man before I knew who it was. I tried to stop him, in the wrong way but it was the only way I thought would work by taking his suit and it didn’t work.”

“Not surprised.” Clint said. “He’s a determined one. I think that’s why they considered him as your kid. You two are very similar after all.” He looked at Tony when the inventor opened his mouth. “Whether you like it or not, he does act like you. Maybe not the rudeness but he’s loyal and caring. We took you for granted and perhaps Steve hates that he used you and now you have another, a greater, priority. One that precedes any of us.”

Tony didn’t know what to say about that.

“You know I’m right.”

“That’s none of your concern.” Tony’s tone was clipped.

Scott shot an uneasy smile towards Tony but he only received a glare. “He’s your kid, Tony. Despite what you say or what the others say. He’s your kid.”

“I’ve accepted that.”

“Then what is the issue?”

Tony sighed. “I never wanted to be in charge of a kid. My own father was shit and I didn’t want to repeat his mistakes. That’s just the tip of the fucked-up iceberg.”

Scott leaned against the fridge, eyes darting over to where Peter was showing Loki, Gamora and Nebula Smash Bros. Tony followed his gaze and hoped that a fight didn’t break out between them as their competitiveness got the better of them. They seemed happy right now.

At least there were some still treating Peter right.

Small mercies.

Tony watched the four of them interact and looked over to Scott and Clint. A question hung around his head but he refused to say it. To ask them why they considered Peter his kid. Parent to parents perhaps? There were no ill feelings from them after all.

“Would it be better if Pete was actually my kid?” Tony asked.

Clint and Scott shared a look and then Clint shook his head. “Can’t say. Remember, we thought he was actually your kid.”

Scott added in. “Well, you see, they’d probably expect our kids to want to follow our footsteps. So maybe that’s what they latched onto. It would be a reasonable conclusion to make.”

Tony knew that.

“Don’t tell them anything.” Clint said, making Scott and Tony look at him. He shrugged. “They had issues of my secret family but they seemed to have accepted that. So they can accept this.”

“They didn’t like it.” Tony tried to say but Clint waved his hand.

“Doesn’t matter. Doesn’t concern them.”

Tony wished he had the same confidence as them.

~~~~~

Tony was staring at Steve who knew full well he was there. Both avoided each other but Tony knew that he had to bite the bullet. At least to tell Steve that he didn’t have any say in anything of Peter’s life.

It was Peter’s life.

He and May just were there (alongside Pepper and Happy) in order to help guide him.

“Are you going to say anything?” Steve bit out, annoyance filling his voice.

“Well I would but I decided against it.” Tony said with a shrug. “Just wanted to say that you really shouldn’t say anything about me wanting to keep Peter safe.”

Steve stood up fully and stared at him with a stern glare. “You aren’t keeping him safe. You’re letting him get away with being a vigilante in New York. He’s not even your kid.”

That made Tony angrier than anything else.

“He’s my kid.” Tony said trying to wrangle his anger. “Not mine biologically but I’m helping to raise and guide him. That’s what parents do isn’t it?”

Steve didn’t really react. Tony didn’t for a few moments.

“Look, Peter is my kid. He’s May’s son and nephew but he’s also my kid. Pepper also cares for him.” Tony said. “Rogers, I don’t want you to say anything about this, alright. You aren’t in charge of The Avengers so you can’t say anything about that since clearly no one wants to defer to you.”

“He’s still a child-“

“He has a better head on his shoulders than most adults I know.”

The jab didn’t fall on deaf ears judging by Steve’s scowl.

Tony turned around and began to walk out the room. “Well, anyway. Just wanted you to know that. Even though I don’t care, Peter is still young and I don’t want you making him feel like shit for wanting to do the right thing.” He looked back at Steve. “You’d know that, wouldn’t you, Rogers?”

Steve stiffened. “Stark-“

“Don’t.” Tony snapped. “You are here because there is nowhere else for you to go. Peter is more important than you, got it?”

Hurt flashed across Steve’s face though Tony felt no guilt. He didn’t need it. Steve brought this upon himself.

Steve closed his eyes briefly. “What did we do?”

“What do you think?” Tony asked as he left the room.

Leaving Steve to stare at his retreating form.

~~~~~

“So why does it bother all of you?” Peter asked casually as he stood in the doorway.

In front of him was a few of the old Avengers training. They stiffened at his voice and question. None of them turned to look at him as they realised that there was only one way out.

And Peter was blocking it.

He already got FRIDAY to ensure they couldn’t get out in any other way.

Peter folded his arms and leaned against the door. He waved his hand though he was only slightly miffed that they weren’t looking at him. If he didn’t know any better then he’d just assume they weren’t paying attention to him.

Their heartbeats said otherwise, however.

“I mean, I don’t blame you for having to handle yourself against a teenager.” Peter carried on casually. “But like, why do you care so much? Thor and Loki barely batted an eye. They just wanted to ensure I could handle myself, which I can.”

He dropped his hand and his eyes flicked over the group. Only Bucky was looking at him, pride making his eyes sparkle. It made Peter feel a little better.

“But seriously. Why do you care so much? That I’m a teenager? That I’m not actually Tony’s son? I mean, I kind of am. He helps me and guides me to make sure I don’t stray too far.” Peter was getting annoyed. They weren’t answering him and that is what he wanted. He wanted them to talk to him.

Anger flared up within him.

All he wanted was answers.

Answers he wasn’t getting.

Peter groaned and turned before heading out of the room. “Just because I’m a teenager means nothing. I had no choice in being enhanced but I made the choice to help others.”

Natasha spoke then. “You shouldn’t need to. That’s the problem.”

Peter looked up and met her eyes. “And why not? You treated me like equals when you had no idea who I was and now that you do, suddenly everything is different? It isn’t. I can still handle myself just fine before and after you found out the truth.”

“You still shouldn’t need to.” She repeated as she turned to face him fully. “You’re a kid-“

“Doesn’t mean that you can act like I’m an idiot.” Peter snapped. “Even I can let go of grudges and yet you lot apparently can’t. Is it because you feel like I had a choice? I didn’t. Not really. If I didn’t become a vigilante to get control of my powers then I would’ve been seized by the government or SHIELD or even HYDRA.

“Tony helped me. He is guiding me. In turn, protecting me from the government and SHIELD and HYDRA.” Peter said. “If it weren’t for him then I could potentially be more dangerous if HYDRA got their hands on me. I’m aware of that. So should you.”

“He hasn’t forced you?” Sam asked.

“No. Why would he?”

“We just thought-“

“Clearly you thought wrong.” Peter snapped. “Just so you know, I’m not the one in the wrong here. Instead of actually acting like adults, you’re jumping to conclusions. No wonder the UN wanted all of you to have some kind of accountability.”

That struck a nerve. Not like Peter cared at the minute. He wanted a point to be made and if he was going to pull those kinds of comments to get it across then he was going to go through with it. Even if it was a low blow and he probably shouldn’t have.

They could only be silent as Peter stalked off.

Peter now needed to cool down. He wondered if Gamora would be down to train him so more before they head off.

He could contact Ned but he knew his best friend would probably be a little blinded by his admiration of the Avengers to really give much input. Though he had a feeling that Tony would probably tell him to do so anyway.

If he couldn’t find Gamora then he’d contact Ned.

~~~~~

“I’m telling you, it’s stupid.” Peter snapped as he swung his leg out at the punching bag.

Ned could only hum as he flipped through a textbook that they used last year. It wouldn’t help them going into the next but whatever. Ned was probably just bored especially since Peter was up north in the Compound that Ned wasn’t allowed to visit because of their guests.

“Like seriously. They act as if they know everything. Which they don’t.”

Ned hummed again. “Does anyone know everything?”

“No! That’s the whole point. They don’t even want to listen to me.” Peter hissed and then cursed as he saw that he had broken the punching bag. He wasn’t even aware that he was letting his strength slip out again. Tony wasn’t going to be too pleased.

At least he’d know to reinforce them stronger. Maybe they could use Vibranium?

Peter sighed and let himself slump onto the ground. He barely noticed that Ned looked over at him. He stared at his hands as they rested on the ground in front of him and Peter found himself hating everything to the point he couldn’t bring himself to hate anything. So angry that he was calm.

“I know that look.” Ned said, cutting in through Peter’s thoughts.

“What look?” Peter asked innocently though he knew his best friend could see right through him.

He was told he was an open book but since not many people were aware of him being Spider-Man, Peter was doubtful of that.

“I don’t trust that look.”

“I don’t have a _look_.”

“Yes you do.”

Peter huffed and looked at Ned. “I’m not going to do anything.”

Ned just raised his eyebrows. “Really? Nothing at all?”

“I’ve done all I can.” Peter said simply with a shrug.

Ned didn’t look like he believed him.

Peter sighed and then slumped onto the ground and stared at the ceiling. “What would I even do to prove them otherwise? I can’t throw myself into danger because that isn’t going to help.”

Ned hummed. “Talk to them?”

“Tried. They won’t listen. Like majority of adults I’ve ever spoken to.”

“Except Mr Stark?”

“Tony, Pepper and Rhodey don’t count.”

“Does Happy?”

“No…Not really. Neither does May. They’re also safe.”

Ned snickered. “Fair enough. So, you aren’t going to make their lives hell?”

Peter scoffed. “That is the child’s way. Though,” he tapped his chin in thought, “maybe it would work. If they aren’t receptive to anything else.”

“Want help?”

“Nah. I think I can do it myself.”

Ned gave him a look. “Really?”

“Pete! Kid!” Tony called as he stepped into the room, making the teenager whip his head around to look at Tony. Tony froze as he looked at the laptop screen where Ned’s face was (where he was reading and eating ice-cream). “Ned.”

“Hey Mr Stark!” Ned chirped, Peter mentally thanked Ned for not being so excited. Though Ned would argue that one could never stop being excited to speak to the Avengers. Peter would say otherwise for obvious reasons.

“What are you two planning?” Tony asked as he stood relaxed, eyeing Peter and then the ripped punching bag. His expression turned pinched slightly.

“Nothing.” Peter said though it sounded much too innocent.

That made Tony raise an eyebrow.

“Seriously. It’s nothing.” Peter said.

Ned piqued up. “He doesn’t want to do anything so of course he isn’t planning anything.”

Tony’s brow rose higher.

“Ned’s talking shit.”

“Am not!”

Tony sighed and shook his head. “Well, anyway. Dinner is ready. You can join us or not. Just try not to start any fights with anyone, kid.”

Peter folded his arms and scowled. “Won’t be hard since they won’t talk to me.”

Judging by Tony’s expression, he was aware of that too. Not that Peter wasn’t surprised. There was only so much that could be done with adults not talking to a teenager. Peter’s face fell and he looked away, telling Ned that he’ll call him later if anything changes.

He ended the call and Tony and Peter were cast in silence.

Peter didn’t want to talk.

“Kid. Pete.” Tony came to sit beside him and stared at the other side of the room. “Talk to me, kid.”

He blamed himself for not being strong enough to resist. “They hate me.”

“No they don’t. They just don’t know what to do.”

“It’s not their business anyway. I’m not an Avenger and neither are them.”

Tony sighed. “That I know, kid.”

Peter frowned as he looked at him. “Mr Stark?”

Tony’s eyes looked distant. As if he was looking at something that wasn’t there or wasn’t entirely in the room with Peter. This wasn’t uncommon but it was still unnerving for Peter to witness and see. Especially since usually saying something could bring him back.

Didn’t work this time.

“Mr Stark?” Peter tried again.

“You know I spoke to May about everything with the others.” Tony said and Peter found himself falling silent. Normally he’d want to say something but some part of his brain told him to keep his mouth shut. This is something he should listen to. “Do you know what she said?”

“I can only imagine.”

“She said she wasn’t surprised. About them thinking you’re my kid because in a way you are. You are my kid. Though of course, it is May who should get all of the praise for raising you.”

“She’d say you helped. Plus there was always Ben though I was a shit kid.” Peter said simply with a soft chuckle.

That made Tony raise his brows. He gave him an incredulous look. “You? I don’t believe it.”

“I know. Such a surprise.”

“I take it back. I can believe it.”

Peter cackled.

“You’re unbelievable, kid.” Tony stood up and gave him a look. “Come on. Let’s go to dinner.”

Peter frowned. “Really? I don’t really want to be around them.”

The idea left a pit in his stomach but he tried to school his expressions. He wasn’t sure how well he did and judging by Tony’s own expression, he didn’t succeeded. Honestly, Peter knew he sucked at that. One more thing to work on.

“If they say anything, I’m kicking them out of the dining room.” Tony said as he crossed his arms.

“Why?” Peter said. “They live here.”

“And you’re my kid.” Tony’s voice was firm and also disbelieving. “Why would I let them get away with saying shit to you?”

Peter could only stare at Tony and then shrugged once more. “I don’t know.”

“Well, you should really lift your chin up.” Tony grabbed Peter’s hand and tugged him up. “Grab your laptop and come up to dinner. They won’t say anything. I promise.”

“Okay.”

For right now. That was enough.

As Peter made his way to his room with his laptop he ran into Steve. He was leaning against the wall and was clearly waiting for him. He wasn’t allowed in the same wing as the family rooms (which Peter’s room was located).

He paused and stared at the super soldier.

Peter wanted nothing more than to pass him without a second glance but he knew that wouldn’t work. Steve would want to talk and while he wasn’t allowed near his room, that wouldn’t stop him from waiting regardless or talking to him through FRIDAY.

That was the last thing he wanted to deal with at the moment.

He let out an audible groan.

That caught Steve’s full attention. “Parker.”

“Rogers.” Peter rarely addressed him like that but he wasn’t really in the mood to play nice. “What do you want?”

“To talk.” Steve stepped towards him before coming to his senses that that was probably not the best idea. Instead he paused and raised his head in order to try and intimidate Peter into listening to him.

Not going to happen.

“Why?” Peter raised an eyebrow, something he picked up from Tony (judging by Steve’s slight expression flicker it meant he recognised it).

“I want to apologise.” Steve said and Peter snorted and scoffed. “What? I am.”

“Right.”

“Can we talk?” Steve was asking now.

Peter looked over his shoulder and then nodded. “Okay fine. Yeah, we can. Not that I can say or do anything else since you are still going to pester me.” Okay, maybe a low blow since Steve flinched back. “Sorry, that was uncalled for.”

Steve sighed. “I don’t blame you. I have not been the best person recently.”

That made Peter actually surprised. “Only recently? Then again I don’t really want to go into all of those details. Though I’m sure FRIDAY would be pleased to tell you instead.”

“Look, I’m sorry. We all are.” Steve said, ignoring Peter’s snide comment. “I know it wasn’t our place to ask if Stark was your father especially with all things considering. Though we found out about Clint’s kids-“

“And you said to Tony’s face that teammates and friends don’t keep things from each other.” Peter pointed out. “You clearly viewed Clint as your friend yet you didn’t tell Tony about his parents? Which by that point you already knew about? So you viewed Clint as a friend but not Tony.” He held up his hand when Steve opened his mouth and tried to talk.

“What is the difference there? Did you think that no one would notice? They probably didn’t in all honesty.” Peter said and rolled his eyes.

Steve winced. “That was…” He paused and looked around and then scowled. “I’m trying to apologise.”

“I’m not the person you should apologise to. Tony’s here and FRIDAY will help you find him if you can’t.” Peter cut in.

“Parker.”

“Rogers.”

The two of them stared at each other intently. Peter could feel his angry rising up. This was not helped by the fact he could not escape to his bedroom since Steve was in the way. No matter how fast Peter was, Steve was still more skilled and knew all of Peter’s tricks. Aside from the ones Loki and Gamora taught him which they kept from everyone else.

“Even if I was Tony’s kid. That’s none of your concern.” Peter said. “Why? And don’t sugar coat it. I’m not a child you need to protect. I’ve seen people die in front of me.”

“That isn’t something you should be witness to.”

“Well I have been witness to it. So, get over it.” Not that Peter was over it exactly. You couldn’t exactly be over it unless something was wrong and Peter was too emotional to really get over it. Though Steve did not need to be privy to that information.

Tony, May, Pepper, Happy and Rhodey knew and that was all that really needed to know.

“So, what is your big deal about it?” Peter said, stepping back slightly to lean back against the wall opposite Steve.

“Because you aren’t Stark’s kid.”

“And?”

Steve shifted uneasily. “We didn’t like the idea of Stark willingly putting someone else’s kid in danger.”

Peter laughed quietly under his breath. “Believe me. He hated it and tried to keep me out of it. Then you dropped a jet bridge on my head. So…I don’t think you have anything to stand on.” His gaze was pointed and Peter took some kind of pleasure in watching Steve squirm.

It was different than watching criminals squirm once he cornered them.

It was hard to properly explain but Peter could still feel the difference.

Peter pushed off from the wall and stepped towards the wing. He gave Steve a look and muttered to him as he passed. “I’m not the person you should apologise to.”

“I know.”

“Do you?”

Steve sighed and walked away. “Fine. I’ll apologise to Stark.”

Peter looked over his shoulder and snorted. He didn’t believe it and once there was some distance between them, he asked FRIDAY to tell him if Steve did apologise. Not that he was getting his hopes up anyway. Some things you can’t just change with a single apology. Steve probably won’t even scrape the top of the barrel.

He reached his room and changed his clothes to get ready for dinner. At least into something more comfortable.

Peter stared at the window at the setting sun. He took a deep breath and then tilted his head back and felt his hair tickle the back of his neck. His breathing evened out and then shook his head before gathering some of his clothes in order to wash them.

“FRIDAY, tell Anthony I’m coming down for dinner.” Peter said once he dumped the clothes in the wash.

“Right away.”

Peter stepped out of the room and headed to the dining room. Everything was quiet. Everyone must’ve already been in the room. That made sense though it didn’t really settle anything in Peter’s stomach. Could he back out? Nah, he already got FRIDAY to tell Tony.

The dining room had soft chatter emerging from it.

His hand hesitated by the wall. Why was he suddenly so nervous?

Nothing was going to happen.

FRIDAY would’ve told him otherwise.

He shook his head and pushed open the door. Almost everyone was seated at the table. Such as Tony, Bucky, Steve, Hope, Natasha, and Sam (who just recently sat down). The others were getting food and putting it down on the table.

Tony turned his head and nodded at Peter. “Glad you finally joined us, kid.”

Peter smiled as he sat down between Hope and Tony. “Where’s Pepper?”

“Still at work. Something late came up and a conference call was immediate.”

“Ah.”

He looked at Steve who seemed to shift uneasily. Good. Seems like he learnt his lesson.

However, Peter couldn’t ask if he had spoken to Tony as dinner was given out. Everyone began to dig in. Peter couldn’t ignore the food even if he wanted to. Plus, he hadn’t eaten properly all day and his body was beginning to make that very clear to him. That and the fact that Tony would not appreciate it if he didn’t eat properly.

What was surprising, was the fact Peter was asked about his school.

Peter answered though he had his suspicions.

So, when Peter was helping Tony put dishes away he had to speak up. “What was going on at dinner?”

“What do you mean?” Tony asked though he seemed more relaxed now than he did earlier.

“They were being nice to me again.”

“Oh that.” Tony said.

Peter didn’t stop himself from snorting. “Yeah. That.”

Tony glanced back to the living room. “I don’t really know. Steve said he was sorry but I am not sure if he meant it but I took it anyway. I don’t want to remain in the presence of someone with bad blood. However, perhaps they realised how unfair to you they’ve been.”

Peter cocked a brow. “So you haven’t said or done anything?”

The inventor chuckled and shook his head, reaching up to ruffle Peter’s hair. “I think that was all your doing there, kid.”

He swatted Tony’s hand away and laughed. “I think Rogers just needed to have his eyes opened. If it ended up being a little rude then that would just happen. A rude awakening one would call it.”

Tony’s expression changed from amusement to warmth that Peter had grown used to seeing. It had been surprising at first but Peter would be lying if he wasn’t proud that he was one of the very few people who saw that soft look anymore. The others could only imagine this. People could imagine all they wanted but they wouldn’t see it.

Peter knew that look well after all.

A look reserved purely for his family.

Tony drew Peter into his side with a hug. “Regardless of what happens. Even if Peter Stark apparently isn’t real, there is no lie that you’re still my kid.”

Peter’s chest warmed at that admission.

“You may not be May but you’re still my guardian as well.” Peter said quietly, unable to speak any louder in fear of someone unwanted eavesdropping. “That won’t change.”

“No, it definitely won’t.”


End file.
